My Sweet Daddy!
by Lady Seraphita
Summary: Suite à une dispute et à une grosse erreur de Naruto, Sasuke se retrouve avec un adorable bambin sur les bras qui se plaît à l'appeler "papa". Première fic dans le véritable monde des ninjas, OOC, yaoi à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: My Sweet Daddy!

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Pour la cent-cinquantième fois, les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi. C'est lassant de toujours répéter la même chose à force!

Note: Précipitez-vous à votre fenêtre pour voir s'il ne neige pas, une fois n'est pas coutume, je fais une fic dans le monde des ninjas!

Vous ne rêvez pas, amis lecteurs! Les miracles existent! Tout arrive!

Je me suis inspirée d'un doujinshi que j'avais adoré lire mais qui, à mon grand regret, aurait du être plus long. Je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez, son titre est _Kimagura_. Ca a été le déclic, mon petit cerveau s'est mis à tourner à plein régime, contrairement à mon ordi, dans le but de créer une histoire.

Malheureusement, comme les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure, mes persos seront OOC dans ma fic, mais je progresse! Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas _Naruto_, je me suis arrêtée de lire un peu après la mort d'Itamour, et quand j'ai pensé à m'y remettre, c'était Kakashi qui clamsait! Comme tout se barrait en chupa-chups et que je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter la mort de deux de mes persos favoris dans un laps de temps aussi court, je n'ai pas lu la suite. Sen no suika me tient au courant de ce qui se passe, dans les grandes lignes, mais ça s'arrête là. Je vais modifier l'histoire du manga, je ne supporterai pas de taper une fic dans laquelle Itamour serait... ne serait pas! Je vais tenter de faire de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire et si jamais vous avez des conseils ou des critiques, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je prends tout! Bonne lecture!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Nul.

Le mot résonnait dans sa tête.

Il lui avait dit qu'il était nul avec ce petit sourire moqueur et hautain qui semblait réservé uniquement pour lui.

Depuis que cette phrase avait été prononcée, deux heures auparavant, le blond ne cessait de ruminer. Il détestait qu'on lui dise qu'il était nul, et surtout, il détestait quand c'était Sasuke qui le lui disait. Qu'il le traite encore comme un être inférieur le révoltait profondément. Il avait bien grandi depuis l'époque de l'équipe sept, que ce soit en tant que ninja ou en tant qu'homme. Il avait dix-sept ans maintenant et était pressenti pour devenir le futur Hokage tout de même! Que l'autre le traite de nul... Intolérable! Bien sûr, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa était parfait, lui! Naruto fronça davantage les sourcils en jurant dans sa barbe. S'il avait su, il ne se serait pas donné tant de mal pour Môssieur Sasuke. Dire qu'il avait été jusqu'à s'entraîner jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne le terasse, s'imposant sans relâche une discipline de fer pour progresser vite et bien, pensant à lui à chaque fois qu'il sentait que sa volonté était sur le point de flancher et voilà qu'après tout ce qu'il avait enduré pour ramener ses petites fesses ici, l'autre lui avait dit qu'il était nul... Tout ça parce qu'il s'était trompé de signe lors d'un jutsu tandis qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble... Oui, bon, Sasuke avait failli perdre un bras mais après, est-ce que ça méritait vraiment qu'il le traite de nul?

La colère de Naruto céda la place à un autre sentiment, il était un peu perdu. Depuis quelques temps déjà, la présence seule de son ami parvenait à le rendre encore plus maladroit qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Cette réplique cinglante l'en avait encore plus blessé. Il s'estimait maintenant être au même niveau que lui. Ils avait tous les deux suivis les enseignements de deux légendaires sennin, chacun poursuivant son propre objectif. Celui de Sasuke était de détruire son frère aimé bien détesté, Itachi, le meurtrier de son clan, et celui du blond était de ramener le jeune brun au bercail. Quand Sasuke était parti, il avait fait la promesse à Sakura de le ramener et ce manquement l'avait poursuivi incessament. Leur combat à la Vallée de la Fin fût la fin d'une période et le commencement d'une autre. Ils n'étaient plus deux jeunes ninjas qui se battaient pour leur village mais deux individus que leurs points de vue opposaient. L'un voulait partir pour assouvir sa haine, l'autre voulait le garder et l'aider.

Trois ans plus tard, après des séances d'entraînement ardues avec Jiraya, loin de Konoha, ils s'étaient enfin revus. La différence de niveau était flagrante et cela poussa le blond à faire plus d'efforts encore. Et puis Itachi était sorti de sa cachette, de même que d'autres membres de l'Akatsuki.

Entretemps, Sasuke s'était debarassé de son sensei, Orochimaru, qui convoitait son corps, avait constitué sa propre équipe afin de parvenir à son but: tuer Itachi. Une course pour le nukenin s'était alors engagée entre une délégation de plusieurs ninjas de Konoha et l'équipe Hebi, celle de Sasuke. Naruto avait rencontré Itachi Uchiwa et ils avaient eu une bonne discussion. Ensuite, ce fût le combat entre les deux frères et Naruto avait cru que son coeur allait s'arrêter quand le "gars déguisé en pot de fleurs" était venu leur annoncer la mort d'Itachi. Sasuke était en vie mais ça n'empêchait pas son inquiétude. Après, Jiraya se fit assassiné par Pein, le village se fit attaqué par le même bonhomme tandis qu'il s'entraînait loin de Kohoha avec le maître de Jiraya. Sasuke, manipulé par son ancêtre Madara était rentré dans l'Akatsuki où il avait appris la vérité sur le massacre de son clan. Il se rendit compte de la stupidité de la haine qu'il avait pour son grand-frère, grand-frère qui l'avait protégé jusqu'à la fin. Cependant, le jeune Uchiwa, quoiqu'influençable n'était pas un idiot. Il réfléchit, lentement, analysant chaque élément et conclut aisément qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec lui. D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas dit à Kyûbi lors de sa rencontre avec le démon que ce type n'était rien? Il avait rapidement pris ses affaires et son équipe et ils partirent. Ils rentrèrent à Konoha après l'attaque de Pein et de ses multiples corps et avaient trouvé le village quasiment en ruine. Naruto s'était fait capturer, les pertes avaient été nombreuses et Sasuke avait rencontré l'Hokage, une femme a l'opulente poitrine et avec beaucoup de mal, il parvînt à la persuader de le laisser ramener le blond. Avec réticence, elle céda mais ne pu lui proposer d'hommes, Kakashi était dans un sale état... Elle délégua cependant un homme, un des seuls qui avait été tenu loin des combats, un anbu assez mystérieux. Ensemble, ils se rendirent au QG de l'Akatsuki, se battirent et au prix de la vie de Karin, réussirent à récupérer le blond. Celui-ci, évanoui, avait repris connaissance lors du combat contre les Pein et, dans le feu du combat, épuisé et à bout de forces, avait fini par fusionner bon gré, mal gré avec son démon.

L'Akatsuki vaincue, Konoha pu pleurer et enterrer ses morts. Sasuke dû répondre à beaucoup de questions, il passa un mois en prison avant que Naruto, dont l'organe vocal assez puissant ne cessait de harceler la blonde à propos du brun, finit par le faire sortir à condition qu'il se charge de sa surveillance.

Naruto, euphorique, s'était rendu dans sa cellule et lui avait dit qu'il était libre avec un sourire qui devait toucher ses oreilles.

Comme il le regrettait maintenant...

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils cohabitaient dans la demeure des Uchiwa. Naruto eût un petit sourire quand il se rappela la mine légèrement désabusée de son ami quand il était entré dans son petit appartement. Des bols vides de râmen instantanés se trouvaient un peu partout dans le salon qui faisait office de cuisine, la pièce était d'une saleté affligeante et l'appartement en lui-même était trop étroit pour deux personnes.

" - ... Ok, on va chez moi." avait déclaré Sasuke avec son air impassible devant l'ampleur du désastre.

Et depuis, il squattait chez lui. Il avait une chambre, propre, grande et aérée qui se situait en face de celle du brun. La cohabitation se passait bien, leur esprit de compétition les entretenait, surtout en ce qui concernait les corvées.

Un " T'es même pas fichu de plier un drap correctement" avait été le début d'une grande démonstration de pliage de draps par Naruto qui dura une bonne après-midi.

En se remémorant les petites piques acides et quotidiennes de Sasuke, la colère de Naruto revînt. Il était nul? Il allait lui montrer de quoi il était capable, parole de Naruto Uzumaki, futur sixième Hokage de Konoha!

Résolu à lui prouver ce qu'il savait faire, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers sa chambre. Tsunade lui avait offert un petit livre de jutsu inédits que tous les Hokage se transmettaient. A la pensée que son père avait tenu ce livre avant lui, le blond avait été touché et attendri. Il était également fier de son parcours, il marchait sur les traces de son père, de ce héros qui avait donné sa vie pour sauver son village et ses habitants qu'il aimait. Il avait rangé le précieux ouvrage avec attention dans une boite, boite qui était elle-même entreposée dans son armoire et entourée de sceaux qu'il était le seul à pouvoir défaire. Les sécurités contournées, il entreprit de feuilleter le livre. Tous les justus les plus étonnants y étaient consignés et des pages blanches étaient laissées au cas où les Hokage voulaient y consigner certaines de leurs techniques. Naruto sourit en pensant y noter le sexy-méta. Il tomba sur une technique qui le fit frissonner. Le titre de la page était: " Technique de la force suprême". Un petit paragraphe évoquait les finalités de la technique, celle-ci rendait très fort et permettait de désarmer facilement un ennemi. Naruto, intrigué et fasciné par ce jutsu mystérieux, voulu immédiatement l'essayer.

Il se rendit au salon, poussa la table basse afin de faire un peu de place et se planta en plein milieu de l'espace nouvellement dégagé. Il suivit les indications de l'ouvrage, positionnant ses mains au ralenti afin de retenir et d'effectuer les bons gestes. Au bout d'un petit moment, il décida de se jeter à l'eau. Il prit une profonde inspiration et agit avec rapidité. Un "pouf" sonore retentit, de la fumée blanchâtre se mit à l'entourer et il se mit à toussoter un peu. La fumée se dissipa progressivement et Naruto gesticulait d'impatience. Il voulait voir les résultats de sa transformation le plus rapidement possible. Il eût une légère surprise en constatant que ses vêtements avaient grandi, certainement un des effets de la technique. Son t-shirt noir qui lui allait à la perfection même pas cinq minutes auparavant parvenait maintenant à hauteur de ses chevilles. Son short traînait sur le sol, à ses pieds. Naruto n'allait pas s'offusquer pour un détail d'ordre purement vestimentaire. Cependant, il perdit de son assurance quand il eût l'impression que la pièce s'était également agrandie. En voulant se frotter les yeux pour chasser une quelconque illusion, il blêmit en remarquant que ses mains si grandes, si fortes se résumaient à deux petites mimines hâlées. Subitement, il eût très peur. Il tenta de marcher jusqu'au grand miroir que Sasuke avait fait installé au fond de la pièce. Et là, ce fût le choc.

Ce n'était pas la pièce ou ses habits qui s'étaient étirés...

... c'est lui qui avait rapetissé.

Un enfant blond aux grands yeux bleus était l'image que renvoyait le miroir. Le garçonnet avait l'air stupéfié et effrayé dans ses vêtements trop grands qui pendouillaient lamentablement autour de son petit corps. Il avait un peu peur mais se ressaisit rapidement. Il suffisait d'annuler le jutsu. Satisfait par cette perspective, il se positionna et fit le signe avec ses doigts qui permettrait de rompre la technique. Aucun succès. Il retenta plusieurs fois avec la même conclusion, à savoir un échec. Refusant de céder à la panique, il se rua comme il pût vers le livre et le feuilletta dans le but de trouver un moyen de se sortir de se bourbier. Rien n'était mentionné nulle part.

D'accord, il pouvait paniquer.

Un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, alors qu'il se lamentait en jurant doucement, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, se fermer et des pas dans le couloir.

Sasuke.

Il était dans la merde.

Il poussa le livre sous le canapé du bout du pied et tomba lors de la manoeuvre. Se vautrant sur le sol, le blond entendit les pas de Sasuke se stopper deux secondes plus tard dans l'embrasement de la porte. Toujours allongé sur le sol, il l'entendit ensuite avancer dans sa direction.

- Naruto? demanda Sasuke avec son ton habituel mais quelque peu inquiet.

" Tu as dix secondes pour répondre un truc! Tu as dix secondes pour répondre un truc!... Dis quelque chose! N'importe quoi mais vite!" hurlait le cerveau de Naruto à ce dernier. Sasuke était à moins d'un mètre de lui et Naruto redressa la tête. Il plongea son regard dans celui noir et froid de Sasuke et se sentit de nouveau en colère. C'était à cause de lui qu'il en était venu à de telles extrémités... enfin pas totalement, mais il avait sa grande part de responsabilités dans ce désastre. Naruto pensa à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et à s'amuser un peu avec lui au passage.

- Papa? prononça-t-il de sa petite voix fluette tout en regardant Sasuke.

Le réflexe du brun fût de se retourner pour voir si un autre homme se tenait derrière lui. Naruto, déjà bien remonté, sentit sa fureur augmenter encore. Il se releva et s'avança péniblement jusqu'au brun. Il posa ses mains sur le bas de son pantalon et reitéra.

- Papa!

Il accompagna sa déclaration d'un grand sourire. Le brun le regardait d'une drôle de manière. Il semblait être en pleine analyse de la petite chose qui était collée à son mollet. Il esquissa un mouvement et se recula. Naruto fût obligé de le lâcher et il vit le brun s'accroupir devant lui.

- Papa? répéta Sasuke tout en se pointant d'un doigt.

- Papa! Papa! confirma Naruto joyeusement.

Sasuke paraissait perplexe. Apparement, Naruto s'était encore illustré... et maintenant, il se retrouvait avec un bambin de trois-quatre ans maximum qui le regardait avec de grands yeux innocents et qui s'accrochait à lui tout en répétant d'une voix mignonne comme tout qu'il était son papa. C'était une blague vraiment pourrie.

- Bon, Naruto, on a bien rit mais il serait temps que tu arrêtes ton cirque!

- Papa!

Naruto ne se laissait pas démonter pour autant. Agacer Sasuke était une des choses qu'il adorait faire.

- Papa! Papa! Papa!

- Je ne suis pas ton père! s'emporta Sasuke tout en lui lançant un regard froid comme de la glace.

Naruto s'arrêta et passa au plan B.

Avec effroi, Sasuke vit les yeux de l'enfant se remplir de larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à couler. Il n'y croyait pas, Naruto pleurait.

- Booooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh! Papa m'a grondéééééééééééééé!!! braillait l'enfant.

- ... Calme-toi... C'est bon, tout va bien... tenta Sasuke.

Jugeant que c'était très drôle, Naruto en rajouta une couche.

- Papa est mécccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnttttttt!!! Il ne m'aime pluuuuuuuuuuusssssssssss!!

- ... J'ai pas voulu te faire peur!

Naruto aurait éclaté de rire s'il n'avait pas eu sa mise en scène. Le ténébreux, le glacial, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa était incapable de consoler un bambin de quatre ans. Il était en train de se moquer mentalement de son ami quand il le vit s'approcher et l'entourer de ses bras. Sasuke était en train de lui faire un câlin, ce qui l'aurait fait rire habituellement. Là, il savourait la chaleur de ce grand corps serré contre le sien, ce corps si protecteur...

- Ne pleure plus! chuchotta Sasuke à son oreille. Il est fini le gros chagrin.

Le blond, troublé, posa ses mains sur le torse de Sasuke et serra son haut.

- Voilà, ça c'est un bon garçon.

Le "bon garçon" était trop secoué pour s'opposer ou réagir de quelque manière que ce soit. Sasuke le garda contre lui quelques minutes afin d'être certain qu'il ne pleurerait pas de nouveau. La certitude obtenue, il le lâcha et le regarda. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, c'était bien Naruto. La même tête blonde, les mêmes yeux bleus, la même propension à l'énerver... ça ne pouvait être que Naruto. Il soupira et se releva. Il attrapa la main du petit et essaya de le faire marcher. A chaque pas, le bambin menaçait de tomber et Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Il se baissa, posa ses bras sur la taille et le souleva.

Naruto cru hurler quand ses pieds quittèrent le sol et qu'il se retrouva niché contre le torse de Sasuke.

- Je vais te porter et te trouver de quoi t'habiller.

- Merci papa! lui répondit-il avec un large sourire.

- Hm.

Il monta l'escalier et Naruto se cramponna à ses épaules. Sasuke faisait doucement et observait discrètement le petit garçon. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile avait pu encore fabriquer? Le pire, c'est qu'il semblait se souvenir de rien, la preuve, il le prenait pour son père. Il l'amena au grenier et le fit s'asseoir pendant qu'il fouillait dans une grande malle, malle qui contenait les vêtements qu'il portait à son âge. Il mit la main sur un vieux t-shirt avec l'éventail des Uchiwa dans le dos et un petit short blanc.

- Tu vas mettre ça, c'est propre.

Naruto regardait avec scepticisme les habits que lui tendait le brun. Il les saisit et lui fit un nouveau grand sourire. Intérieurement, il pestait à l'idée de se transformer en mini-Uchiwa. Docilement et malgré une certaine gêne, il retira son grand t-shirt et son bas et revêtit ce que Sasuke lui avait confié. Le brun avait veillé à ce qu'il s'habille correctement et une fois changé, il avait récupéré les vêtements trop grands. Ils redescendirent, firent escale dans la chambre de Naruto pour reposer les affaires de ce dernier et se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée. Sasuke se chaussait et jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami.

- On va aller se promener un peu. Il te faut des chaussures, on va en prendre une paire en passant et ensuite, on ira voir une femme très gentille.

Sasuke y mettait toute la conviction et la douceur possible. Il reprit Naruto dans ses bras et ils quittèrent la maison. Tranquillement logé dans les bras du brun, Naruto se faisait porter. Sasuke s'arrêta dans une boutique de chaussures, il laissa le petit choisir et dix minutes après, ils continuaient leur chemin. Naruto savait que le brun avait ralenti l'allure afin qu'il puisse le suivre mais au bout d'un moment, il se fit légèrement distancer. Sasuke s'en aperçut et le prit par la main, adapant son pas à celui de l'enfant. Comme Naruto s'en doutait, ils se trouvèrent aux pieds de la tour des Hokage. Ils montèrent et Naruto suscita l'étonnement sur son passage, tout le monde pensait que ce gamin était le portrait du futur Hokage... Sasuke frappa un bref coup à la porte et entra dans le bureau de Tsunade. Celle-ci était en train de remplir des papiers sous la surveillance de Shizune, autant dire que ça ne plaisantait pas. Quand elle se rendit compte de la présence de l'Uchiwa, elle lui fit un sourire comme s'il était venu la sauver.

- On a un problème. déclara-t-il froidement.

- Lequel? demanda la blonde.

- Ca. Je vous présente le Rokudaime.

Il leva un peu la main et les deux femmes posèrent les yeux sur une adorable petite bouille. Un grand moment de flottement suivi, le garçonnet ressemblait à...

- Naruto! vociféra Tsunade.

Là, il était effrayé, et pas qu'un peu. Vu d'en dessous, étant donné qu'il était plus petit, elle apparaissait comme un véritable démon. Il se recroquevilla derrière les jambes de Sasuke et serra le bas de son pantalon.

- Papa... chuchotta-t-il d'une voix craintive.

- Vous lui faites peur. trancha-t-il d'une voix cinglante.

La blonde, qui s'était relevée sous l'effet de la colère et de la surprise, se calma mais ne quitta pas le blondinet des yeux.

- Sasuke, explication. articula-t-elle.

- Je suis rentré et l'ai trouvé dans cet état. Apparemment, il a fait une grosse bourde et il semble être un peu amnésique. Il me prend pour son père.

La dernière affirmation fût prononcée d'une voix plus froide encore. Tsunade se radoucit légèrement et fit signe à Sasuke de lui amener le bambin. Il le prit dans ses bras et le posa sur son bureau. Naruto était loin d'être rassuré. Il s'arrangea pour garder la main de Sasuke dans la sienne et attendit la suite en espérant qu'elle ne tabasserait pas un pauvre gosse.

- Elle me fait peur, papa!

- Ca va aller. déclara-t-il.

Tsunade, malgré la gravité de la situation, la trouvait particulièrement comique.

- Bon, on va faire des examen pour dénicher ce que cette andouille a bien pu faire. En attendant, il es clair qu'il ne peut plus remplir sa mission de surveillance. Dès ce soir, je ferai venir un anbu pour le remplacer.

- Hm. grogna Sasuke en signe d'approbation.

- Sasuke, je te le confie. Prend bien soin de ton "fils".

Le brun s'inclina et les quitta. Tsunade se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et Shizune n'osa pas la réprimander.

- Je connais un certain blond qui a ouvert un certain bouquin et qui se retrouve dans un sacré merdier.

- Tsunade.

- Je sais ce qu'il a, cependant, il n'aurait pas du être amnésique... ça, ça cloche.

- C'est grave?

- Je ne pense pas. Bon, fait le venir.

Shizune parut étonnée.

- Tu es sûre?

- Bah, il faut bien quelqu'un pour les fliquer. Et il est grand temps qu'il retourne au bercail lui aussi.

- Si tu le dis.

Un peu plus loin, Sasuke et Naruto rentraient à la maison. Le brun acheta quelques affaires pour le petit et fit des courses. Naruto se révélait être un gentil garçonnet. Il faisait ce qu'il lui disait et il quand il souriait, il lui donnait envie d'en faire autant. La journée se finissait quand ils rentrèrent chez eux. Sasuke se mit à cuisiner, un enfant avait besoin de manger équilibré et non pas de se gaver de râmen. Le blond en profita pour récupérer le livre qu'il avait planqué sous le canapé pour le ramener dans sa chambre. Il ne parvînt pas à relancer les sceaux et, abattu par cette journée nullissime, il se rendit dans le salon et ne protesta pas quand Sasuke déposa des pommes de terre carbonisées dans son assiette.

Ils mangèrent, Naruto fit semblant d'être plein d'entrain typiquement enfantin et quand Sasuke débarassa, il soupira. Le brun fit la vaisselle, la rangea et revînt dans le salon. Le blond était assis sur un canapé et semblait l'attendre. Il s'approcha de lui et sentit une présence. Il courut vers Naruto et le plaqua contre lui, ce devait être l'anbu envoyé par Tsunade mais il attendait de le jauger avant de laisser le blond vagabonder librement. Un grand homme apparut dans l'entrebaillement de la fenêtre et Sasuke le reconnut comme l'anbu qui les avait accompagné pour battre l'Akatsuki. Rassénéré mais tendu, il relâcha un peu sa prise sur le petit corps. L'anbu les observait, il paraissait impassible.

- Je suis l'anbu chargé de votre surveillance.

- Je m'en doutais un peu. répliqua Sasuke.

- C'est qui papa?

Naruto observait le nouveau venu avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. Sasuke soupira.

- Je suis chargé de surveiller ton "papa". expliqua le nouveau venu en ne cachant pas l'ironie du dernier mot de sa phrase.

- Le surveiller? Il est méchant mon papa?

Le blond se dit qu'il était de nouveau temps de mettre le brun dans une situation embarassante. Il laissa ses yeux s'embrumer de larmes et commença à couiner.

- Ca va, ce n'est rien. expliqua Sasuke quand il constata qu'une nouvelle crise de pleurs était imminente.

Il le berça lentement dans le but de le calmer et Naruto le fit mariner un peu avant de stopper la technique lacrimale.

- Bravo! le félicita l'anbu. On dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie.

- Oh, ça va!

Sasuke lui lança un regard meurtrier qui décupla le rire de l'anbu.

- Décidément, ça me manquait...

- ...

Le brun se mit sur le qui-vive, il attendait la suite.

- Bon, allez, ce n'est pas tout...

L'anbu porta la main à son visage et enleva son masque. Si Naruto ne s'était pas accroché à son "papounet", il serait certainement en train d'agoniser sur le sol. Sasuke observait l'autre avec une surprise non feinte, il avait l'impression de voir un revenant.

-Itachi...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Laissez-moi des reviews, s'il-vous-plaît! J'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette première tentative! Bizous!


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: My Sweet Daddy!

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Pour la cent-cinquantième fois, les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi. C'est lassant de toujours répéter la même chose à force!

Note: Précipitez-vous à votre fenêtre pour voir s'il ne neige pas, une fois n'est pas coutume, je fais une fic dans le monde des ninjas!

Vous ne rêvez pas, amis lecteurs! Les miracles existent! Tout arrive!

Je me suis inspirée d'un doujinshi que j'avais adoré lire mais qui, à mon grand regret, aurait du être plus long. Je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez, son titre est _Kimagura_. Ca a été le déclic, mon petit cerveau s'est mis à tourner à plein régime, contrairement à mon ordi, dans le but de créer une histoire.

Malheureusement, comme les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure, mes persos seront OOC dans ma fic, mais je progresse! Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas Naruto, je me suis arrêtée de lire un peu après la mort d'Itamour, et quand j'ai pensé à m'y remettre, c'était Kakashi qui clamsait! Comme tout se barrait en chupa-chups et que je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter la mort de deux de mes persos favoris dans un laps de temps aussi court, je n'ai pas lu la suite. Sen no suika me tient au courant de ce qui se passe, dans les grandes lignes, mais ça s'arrête là. Je vais modifier l'histoire du manga, je ne supporterai pas de taper une fic dans laquelle Itamour serait... ne serait pas! Je vais tenter de faire de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire et si jamais vous avez des conseils ou des critiques, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je prends tout!

Ah oui... C'est nouveau pour moi, c'est pour ça que je l'ai totalement oublié dans le disclaimer du chapitre précédent: je spoile! Oui, pour la première fois de ma vie, je spoile! Je ne pensais jamais l'écrire...

Bonne lecture!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

- Itachi...

Il était en face de lui, drapé dans une cape noire. Ses cheveux sombres retombaient sur son visage, faisant ressortir la paleur de sa peau. Ses yeux noirs étaient plongés dans ceux de son cadet et aucun des deux n'esquissa le moindre mouvement. Au bout d'un moment, Itachi brisa le silence.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas tarder à tomber, Sasuke.

Sasuke sortit de sa torpeur pour remarquer finalement qu'il avait lâché Naruto et que ce dernier s'accrochait désespérement à ses épaules depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Le blond, mécontent de son traitement, décréta qu'il fallait pousser une beuglante.

- Vilain paapppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaa! hurla-t-il dans les oreilles de Sasuke avec toute la puissance de sa voix d'enfant. Tu as failli me faire tomber! Méchaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnntttttttttt!!!

- C'est un bon résumé. commenta Itachi.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... tenta de le calmer Sasuke tout en lançant un regard noir à son aîné.

Le plus jeune des deux bruns resserra le garçonnet contre lui et lui murmurra des paroles réconfortantes. En d'autres occasions, Sasuke se serait contenté d'un bon chidori envoyé en plein dans le visage de l'individu qui aurait eu l'impudence de lui gueuler dessus, il se bonifiait. Naruto, satisfait, laissa Sasuke le calmer, il aurait d'autres moments pour l'ennuyer. Il fixa Itachi comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

- C'est qui lui, papa? demanda le bambin en pointant le plus âgé des deux Uchiwa du doigt.

- On ne pointe pas les gens du doigt. grommela Sasuke avant de se raviser en voyant les yeux de Naruto briller de larmes contenues. C'est mon grand frère, Itachi. expliqua-t-il plus doucement.

- Itachi? répéta Naruto.

- Tu peux m'appeler "tonton Itachi". répondit l'intéressé avec un petit sourire.

- Itachi! gronda Sasuke.

- Un problème, "papa"? rétorqua-t-il.

Sasuke se contenta de resserrer le petit blond contre lui.

- Ca fait du bien de rentrer chez soi! déclara Itachi en s'étirant.

- Dis-moi, Itachi... commença Sasuke.

- Oui, petit frère?

- T'étais pas censé être... comment dire... mort?

Itachi lui fit un sourire en guise de réponse.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, quand les petits garçons seront couchés.

- Je veux pas! se plaignit immédiatement Naruto en entourant le cou de Sasuke de ses petits bras.

Le blond, curieux, ne voulait pas aller se coucher sans entendre le secret de l'incroyable résurrection. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

- "Tonton" a raison. Il est l'heure d'aller au lit.

- Non! Je veux rester avec papa et tonton!

Itachi attendait voir qui allait gagner du brun têtu ou du blondinet hurlant. Naruto gesticulait et au bout d'un moment, la patience de Sasuke fût à bout.

- Ho! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre. J'ai dit que c'était l'heure d'aller te coucher, donc c'est l'heure d'aller te coucher!

Il accompagna sa réplique d'un regard meurtrier si bien que Naruto en perdit la volonté de s'opposer. Il hocha la tête et le brun se radoucit un peu.

- Tu viens me border, papa?

Le bambin lui fit de grands yeux remplis d'espoir et Sasuke ne pu que capituler devant un tel regard.

- C'est d'accord.

- Tu me liras une histoire aussi?

- ... Si tu veux.

- Et tu me couvriras?

- ... Oui.

- Et tu me feras un bisou?

- ...

- Tu me feras un bisou? répéta l'enfant.

- " Tu lui feras un bisou"? réitéra Itachi en perchant sa voix un octave plus haut.

- Oui, je te ferai un bisou... mais pas à tonton. Il est privé de bisou.

Itachi était imperturbable, Sasuke avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait le démonter.

- Allez, "papa", il est temps d'aller coucher le petit. indiqua Itachi.

Le jeune brun lui jeta un regard froid et prit la direction de l'escalier, son aîné sur les talons. Arrivés devant la chambre du blond, Naruto se laissa déshabiller par Sasuke tout en se trémoussant un peu.

- J'ai froid, papa, j'ai froid!

- Oui, attend. J'ai oublié de te prendre un pyjama.

- Je vais aller lui chercher.

Itachi disparut et réapparut cinq minutes après, un pyjama dans les mains.

- Je vais lui mettre.

L'aîné s'éxécuta. Naruto se dit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à titiller Itachi parce que contrairement à Sasuke, il ne savait pas de quoi il était capable.

- Et voilà, le beau petit garçon a un joli pyjama. s'extasia-t-il une fois qu'il en avait fini.

- Merci tonton!

Sasuke avait observé son frère aîné habiller son meilleur ami. Itachi était très doué avec les enfants, on voyait qu'il avait de la pratique derrière.

- Au boulot, "papa"! Il faut le coucher maintenant.

Itachi se posa dans un fauteuil en face du lit et laissa son frère s'asseoir sur le bord du lit du petit blond. Il s'observèrent un bref instant et Sasuke se décida à tirer la couverture pour qu'elle couvre le garçonnet jusqu'au menton.

- Voilà, tu es bien couvert.

- Oui, merci papa.

- Bon, ben... bonne nuit!

- Et mon histoire? se plaignit l'enfant.

- C'est vrai Sasuke, tu as oublié son histoire.

Sasuke aurait préféré que son frère soit mort au final, ça lui aurait évité de le tuer d'un instant à l'autre.

- D'accord. Je vais te lire une histoire. Laquelle tu veux?

- Celle avec les ninjas! intervînt Itachi en tendant un livre à son frère.

- On t'a rien demandé. grogna Sasuke.

- Celle avec les ninjas! s'exclama Naruto à son tour.

Il était maudit, il n'y avait que ça. Il s'empara du livre et commença à raconter d'une voix monocorde.

- T'es nul, il faut pas raconter comme ça! geigna Naruto.

- C'est vrai. Tu pourrais mettre les intonations et faire les voix, petit frère.

Sasuke leur jeta un regard à glacer la banquise et reprit sa lecture en s'appliquant davantage. Itachi s'enfonça dans son siège en observant son cadet qui tentait péniblement de lire une histoire à un gamin très exigeant. L'histoire se termina et Naruto avait toujours ses yeux grands ouverts.

- Bonne nuit. fit mollement Sasuke, au bord du gouffre.

- Et mon bisou? Je veux mon bisou!

Sasuke défia Itachi du regard et fût consterné de constater que celui-ci souriait bêtement en attendant.

- Mon bisou, mon bisou, mon bisou... répétait le blondinet en boucle.

- Oui, je vais te le donner, ton bisou!

Sasuke déglutit avec peine et se pencha. Quand il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de la petite bouille, il prit son courage à deux mains et posa doucement et rapidement ses lèvres sur son front. Naruto avait subitement plus chaud. Les lèvres du brun étaient douces et il se sentit rougir un peu. Là, il n'en menait pas large. Sasuke se redressa vivement et se releva.

- Voilà, je t'ai couvert, je t'ai raconté une histoire et je t'ai fais un bisou. Maintenant, il est temps de dormir.

Naruto se contenta de hocher la tête et de se blottir davantage dans son lit. Il était encore troublé par la caresse des lèvres du brun et ne savait pas à quoi était dû cette sensation. Sasuke sortit de la pièce, Itachi fit un sourire au bambin, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et emboita le pas à son petit frère. Une fois les deux Uchiwa partis, Naruto se tourna et se retourna encore dans son lit, il était trop tôt, il n'avait pas sommeil. De plus, il voulait savoir ce que se disaient les deux frères. Il s'assit et repoussa un peu les couvertures. Il se frotta les yeux et se tapa les joues avant de se lever. Il sortit de sa chambre à pas de loups et descendit l'escalier tout aussi délicatement. Ils devaient être dans le salon pour discuter tranquillement. Il longea le couloir et se cacha derrière la porte.

Les deux Uchiwa se faisaient face. Ils se tenaient debout et s'observaient dans les yeux. Itachi soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il fixa son petit frère et patienta jusqu'à ce que celui-ci en fasse autant. Sasuke, tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux, s'asseya à son tour. Un silence pesant s'installa, Itachi ne semblait pas pressé de commencer son récit, il jouait avec un pan de sa cape.

- Accouche! déclara Sasuke, à bout.

- C'est si gentiment demandé. remarqua Itachi.

- Excuse-moi, mais ce silence... et tu tardes à te mettre à table. Ca m'énerve.

Sasuke jeta un regard encourageant à son aîné, aîné qui l'observa avec plus de profondeur encore. La tension dans l'air était palpable et Sasuke préféra ne plus rien dire. Ils se fixèrent un instant encore, jusqu'au moment où Itachi se lança.

- On a mis ma mort en scène. déclara-t-il sobrement.

- ... Continue. l'invita Sasuke.

- Ce fût un sacré travail de faire croire à tout le monde que j'étais mort, tu n'es pas idiot, ceux de l'Akatsuki n'étaient pas idiots, ce fût très serré. Dès que l'autre curieux à tendance schizophrène s'est carapaté pour faire son rapport et après ton départ, une équipe de Konoha est venue me chercher et m'a ramené au bercail, après tout, je suis un anbu de ce village. L'Hokage m'a ausculté et m'a avoué que ma maladie était bien avancée, et que mes yeux devaient être soignés rapidement et radicalement si je ne voulais pas devenir aveugle. Vu la dureté du traitement, elle a été obligée de me mettre en coma artificiel et ne m'a réveillé que pour t'appuyer quand tu es parti chercher Naruto.

- L'anbu... C'était toi?

- Bingo, petit frère. Bref, il fallait se débarasser de ces nuisibles parasites et récupérer le futur Hokage. Dès que la mission fût accomplie, j'ai eu droit à un nouveau coma artificiel et comme je suis pratiquement guéri, elle m'a enfin autorisé à sortir du sous-sol de l'hôpital. J'ai des médicaments à prendre et je vais devoir porter des lunettes pour lire, mes yeux sont encore fragiles, mais normalement, ça devrait aller maintenant.

- ...

- ...

- ... Dis quelque chose, Sasuke.

- ...

- ...

- Je suis content que tu ailles mieux.

Itachi lui fit un petit sourire et Sasuke lui répondit par un léger rictus.

- Et l'Hokage t'a chargé de nous surveiller.

Le visage d'Itachi se ferma subitement. Sasuke perdit son rictus et tenta de comprendre la raison de ce mutisme.

- En fait, ça ne s'est pas passé tout à fait comme cela.

- ...

- J'arrivais enfin au terme de ce maudit traitement, je me sentais bien comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis longtemps. La blonde aux gros seins m'avait enfin fait sortir de mon trou, m'avait réhabilité dans mes fonctions et alors que je croyais rentrer pépère à la maison, le sol s'est ouvert sous mes pieds.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver?

- Je sortais d'une mission éprouvante qui avait duré huit ans et qui m'a poussé à faire des choses horribles et je me disais que j'allais enfin avoir des vacances bien méritées. Je suis allé presque euphorique dans le bureau du chef suprême et quand je lui ai demandé de signer mon formulaire pour mes vacances, elle m'a fait un grand sourire assez démoniaque de mon point de vue et là, là...

- ..." Là"? répéta Sasuke d'une voix sourde.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas signer mon papier, que seul le Rokudaime était abilité à signer les papiers "longue durée" et que... et que...

- "Et que"?

- Et que cet espèce d'andouille s'était planté et qu'il s'était transformé en gamin de trois ans!

- ...

- Dans cet état, il ne peut pas signer ma paperasse et moi, je me retrouve privé de vacances! Mais quelle nouille! Mais quelle nouille!

Sasuke aurait rigolé s'il l'avait pu. Son frère était privé de vacances et n'arrêtait pas d'appeler le futur Hokage "nouille". La situation était comique, pour un peu, il aurait presque eu pitié de son frère. Il se força à rester stoique alors qu'Itachi était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs même si son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

- Donc, elle t'a mis sur cette mission? conclut Sasuke.

- Pas du tout. Je l'ai prise car je voulais démonter Naruto mais quand je l'ai vu, tout petit avec ses grands yeux bleus, je n'ai pas eu le courage. Il est si mignon, il me fait craquer! Il est un peu comme toi à cet âge-là.

- Hmph! grogna Sasuke en rougissant un peu.

- Exactement comme toi, le même modèle mais en version blond aux yeux bleus. Un petit garçon gentil mais qui n'obéit pas.

Itachi se leva et disparut en un clin d'oeil. Il se retrouva à côté de la porte, l'ouvrit vivement et tomba nez à nez avec le blondinet.

- C'est vilain d'écouter aux portes, Naruto.

La voix grave d'Itachi résonnait dans le couloir et son regard sombre dardé sur lui ne le rassurait pas du tout. Itachi était doué pour effrayer les gens, Naruto n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Pour un peu, il aurait presque cru que l'autre allait le bouffer. Il se recula tandis que le brun avança lentement d'un pas, une aura menaçante autour de lui.

- Méchant garçon.

Naruto se jura de ne plus jamais contrarier "tonton Itachi", enfin, s'il survivait. Il recula stratégiquement jusqu'à heurter le mur et se mit à trembler. Les yeux noirs d'Itachi ne le quittaient pas une seconde et honnêtement, ils lui flanquaient une trouille bleue.

- Itachi, ton numéro lui fait peur. intervînt Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Ah bon?

- Ce n'est pas un ninja ennemi que tu t'apprêtes à trucider. C'est un gamin idiot.

Le blond nota "gamin idiot" et se promit de lui faire payer prochainement, il avait beau avoir peur, il n'allait pas laisser passer ça... Sa colère se calma radicalement et il se recula davantage contre le mur, souhaitant presque faire corps avec lui, quand Itachi approcha encore. Arrivé à cinquante centimètres d'un bambin tremblotant, il se pencha, déplia ses bras dans la direction du garçonnet et le prit contre lui. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était tendu.

- Il ne faut pas écouter aux portes. gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante qui fit tressaillir le blondinet. Jure-le moi.

"Tout pour ma vie!" pensa Naruto.

- Oui, je le jure, je le jure, je le jure, tonton!! répéta-t-il rapidement.

Le visage d'Itachi se radoucit et un léger sourire apparut.

- Tu veux voir ton "papa"?

- Oui, ze veux mon papa!

Itachi l'amena au salon et le déposa sur les genoux de Sasuke qui grimaça à cette occasion. Naruto se remémora le "gamin idiot" et de décida à lui faire payer.

- Papa, z'ai peur tout seul dans ma chambre. Ze peux dormir avec toi?

Sasuke crut que son coeur allait lâcher. Itachi affichait un sourire goguenard tout en les observant.

- Tu ne préférerais pas aller avec "tonton"? Il est doué pour protéger.

Itachi perdit un peu de son sourire.

- Non! protesta l'enfant. Ze veux aller avec papa!

Le sourire d'Itachi revînt alors que Sasuke était près d'hurler à la mort.

- Et puis... tonton, il me fait peur... confessa Naruto d'une petite voix.

Le "tonton" Itachi perdit définitivement son sourire. Il faisait peur à un garçonnet... et pourtant, on lui disait qu'il était beau comme un dieu, on ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il ressemblait à un grand méchant ogre. Sasuke remarqua que son frère était parti dans son univers et il se retrouvait seul aux prises avec un bambin déchaîné.

- Ze veux dormir avec mon papa! Z'ai peur tout seul!

- Allons, tu ne risques rien. tenta le "papa".

- Non!

Tentative une: échec.

- Tu sais, "tonton" et moi, on va protéger la maison, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. essaya Sasuke. Si tu as peur du noir, on peut laisser la lumière allumée...

- Non! Ze veux pas être tout seul! Ze veux mon papa!

Tentative deux: échec cuisant. Lancement de la tentative trois.... lancement interrompu par présence de larmes dans yeux.

En effet, les yeux de Naruto brillaient de larmes.

- Tu n'es qu'un vilain... méchant... pas beau... sanglotait l'enfant.

Sasuke avait une envie de folle de le tabasser à mort, quitte à passer quelques années en prison. Personne ne pouvait traiter un Uchiwa de " vilain méchant pas beau" sans en payer les frais.

- Ze te déééééétttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssstttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

La voix aigue de Naruto lui vrilla les tympans, mais eu le mérite de ramener Itachi de son monde. Le bambin pleurait tout en criant.

- Il a un gros chagrin le petit garçon. constata Itachi avec un certain brio.

- Bravo, t'es un génie... aide-moi!

Itachi ne savait pas s'il devait l'aider ou non. Voir Sasuke aux prises avec l'enfant l'amusait de façon agréable, mais d'un autre côté, le charmant garçonnet était en train de lui mettre la tête comme une citrouille. Il se leva, prit son "neveu" des genoux de son "papa" et le berça.

- Voilà, c'est fini, ne pleure plus. "Papa" va dormir avec toi. promit Itachi.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de...

- "PAPA" va dormir avec toi. déclara Itachi tout en lançant un regard qui se voulait annonciateur de malheurs à son frère récalcitrant.

- C'est... C'est vrai? demanda Naruto d'une voix timide entre deux sanglots.

- Mais oui que c'est vrai. renchérit Itachi avec un grand sourire.

- C'est vrai papa?

Itachi observa son frère et lui fit comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à dire "oui" s'il ne voulait pas que sa vie devienne un enfer.

- Oui. fit Sasuke avec un vague rictus.

- Ze suis content!

Le bambin tendit ses bras vers son papounet et lui fit un grand câlin. Itachi fit semblant d'essuyer une larme à ce moment, faisant grogner légèrement Sasuke. Il fit un grand sourire à son petit frère et attendit que le garçonnet ait fini de câliner son "papa". Comme ce moment n'arrivait pas et que Sasuke lui lançait des signaux de détresse, il consentit à intervenir.

- Sasuke, j'aimerais bien un petit thé. Passe-moi le petit.

- Pourquoi mon papa devrait faire ton thé? T'as qu'à le faire tout seul. se plaignit l'enfant.

- Mouais, mais ton papa est le seul qui détient le secret des thés archi-sucrés. Si ça n'a pas changé depuis son enfance... Viens avec tonton!

Sasuke se moqua des protestations du petit blond et le mit d'office dans les bras de son "tonton".

- Je vais me faire un thé aussi. Reste avec Itachi, il ne va pas te manger. Je reviens.

Et le jeune brun se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la cuisine, plantant son frère et son "fils". Le blond n'arrêta pas de gémir et de réclamer son père. Itachi leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha. Sa bouche se retrouva face à l'oreille du jeune gamin.

- Naruto, soit tu la fermes soit je dis à Sasuke que tu te fiches de lui. Est-ce bien clair? chuchotta-t-il.

Le bambin cessa immédiatement de se plaindre. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Itachi.

- Contrairement à Sasuke, j'ai cotoyé de jeunes enfants, lui en l'occurence, et en plus, ça se voit que tu joues la comédie. Sasuke l'aurait déjà remarqué s'il n'était pas si long à la détente...

- ...

- Je suppose que tu as une bonne raison de le mener en bateau?

Naruto affichait une expression adulte, confirmant la théorie du brun.

- Il a dit que j'étais nul. avoua Naruto d'une voix faible.

Il raconta toute l'histoire à un Itachi attentif, du petit bouquin réservé aux Hokage en passant par sa transformation. Itachi l'écouta et le ne coupa pas une seule fois. Quand Naruto eût fini son récit, Itachi semblait pensif. Un silence s'installa et ils entendirent Sasuke qui s'agitait dans la cuisine.

- C'est à croire qu'il fabrique lui-même son propre thé. commenta Itachi. Il faudrait lui dire que ça existe en sachets aussi.

- Itachi... murmurra Naruto en tirant sur le bout de sa manche.

- Oui, Naruto?

- Tu comptes lui dire, à Sasuke?

Le brun regarda le bambin qui était assis sur ses genoux. Celui-ci semblait inquiet, il devait craindre la réaction de son frère s'il savait qu'il s'était moqué de lui.

- Normalement, je devrais lui dire... commença Itachi.

- ...

- ... mais c'est vraiment drôle. J'ai hâte de voir la suite!

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, il avait mis Itachi de son côté. L'aîné des deux Uchiwa affichait un sourire satisfait.

- Je pense même t'aider si tu as des problèmes. proposa-t-il.

Il s'était fait un allié de taille. Rassénéré, il se blottit contre le torse d'Itachi qui caressa le haut de son dos.

- J'ai vraiment un neveu adorable. ajouta Itachi.

Le blond rougit un peu, il savait qu'Itachi avait juste envie de s'amuser et qu'il avait dit ça sans arrières pensées, mais comme personne ne l'avait jamais trouvé adorable, ses paroles lui firent chaud au coeur. Sasuke revînt avec deux tasses de thé fumantes et il donnait l'impression d'avoir livré un combat sanguinaire.

- C'est toujours le parcours du combattant pour préparer du thé, n'est-ce pas, petit frère?

- La prochaine fois, t'auras qu'à le faire si t'en veux. se plaignit le jeune brun.

Il posa les deux tasses sur la table et regarda le blondinet lové contre son "tonton".

- On est devenus copains. expliqua Itachi devant l'air surpris et dubitatif de son cadet. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien au final.

Il poussa un peu Naruto afin d'attraper la tasse et trempa ses lèvres. Il souffla un peu sur le breuvage afin de le faire refroidir et pu enfin le boire.

- Tu veux goûter le thé de ton papa? demanda Itachi au petit garçon.

- Oui, je veux goûter puisque c'est mon papa qui l'a fait!

Itachi eût un petit sourire en sentant les petites mains de Naruto se poser sur le mug. Il l'aida à boire et guetta une réaction.

- Ca te plaît? l'interrogea Itachi.

- C'est très sucré.

"Trop sucré" même. Il avait fait tomber la boite de sucres entière ou quoi? Il n'avait jamais rien consommé d'aussi sucré... et les deux bruns buvaient ça comme si c'était de l'eau. De son côté, Sasuke les observait et fronça les sourcils quand le petit blond goutta dans la tasse de son frère. Il sentit une colère sourde l'envahir. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'énerver, il n'avait fait que boire, et Itachi le considérait comme un enfant, rien de plus....

Cependant, ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas de voir les deux autres si proches, il aurait préféré que Naruto vienne boire dans sa tasse.

Le bambin se cala contre son tonton et les regarda boire leurs thés dans un silence tranquille. Il se sentait fatigué et pourtant, il n'avait presque rien fait de la journée à part se transformer en gamin de trois- quatre ans et crapahuter un peu partout dans Konoha... Il sentait que ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il s'endort Sasuke. Tu devrais le mettre au lit.

- ... Je vais le prendre.

- Dans ton lit puisqu'il a peur tout seul.

Le coeur de Sasuke fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Cette phrase aurait pu avoir des consonnances vraiment érotiques dans d'autres circonstances... Il se mit une grande gifle mentale. Il allait partager son lit avec un garçonnet qui le prenait pour son père... et il n'était pas pédophile. Itachi s'amusait en voyant son frère rougir. Il semblait être en pleine réfléxion, ce qui accentua sa bonne humeur. Son frère finit par se lever, prit son "fils" dans ses bras qui s'accrocha automatiquement à son cou.

- Je suis fatigué papa. prononça-t-il faiblement.

- Je sais, on va au lit.

- "_On_"? répéta Itachi.

- Oui, "on". Tu sais où est ta chambre, Itachi.

Le cadet tourna les talons et Itachi pu voir son "neveu".

- Bonne nuit tonton.

- Bonne nuit Naruto.

Le "père" et le "fils" s'engagèrent dans l'escalier et accédèrent rapidement à la chambre du jeune brun. Sasuke rentra et ferma la porte doucement. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'au lit, plaqua doucement Naruto contre lui d'une seule main pendant que la seconde tirait les draps. Il l'allongea et le vit se caler immédiatement dans le lit. Le brun, pensant qu'il s'était endormi, se permit de lui caresser les cheveux. C'était doux, les cheveux d'un petit enfant. Sasuke plongea dans ses pensées. Depuis le massacre de son clan, il ne cessait de déclarer qu'il le reformerait. Pour atteindre ses objectifs, il était clair qu'il devrait trouvé une fille pas trop niaise et avoir des enfants. Cette expérience qu'il vivait avec le blond était l'occasion de s'entraîner pour plus tard.

- Papa?

Sasuke sortit de sa rêverie et s'aperçut que le bambin le fixait avec de grands yeux bleus qui étaient quelques peu fatigués. Il se rendit compte aussi qu'il n'avait pas cessé de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Tu... tu ne dors pas? questionna le blondinet.

- Si, j'allais me coucher.

Il retira sa main de la tête blonde et entreprit de se déshabiller. Naruto était gêné et avait chaud. La main de Sasuke sur sa tête l'avait sorti de sa semi-conscience. Il avait pu voir son ami pensif, dans un univers qui était connu de lui seul. Et il l'avait trouvé... beau. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et découvrir cette facette du brun l'avait touché. Maintenant, il était en train de se désaper sous ses yeux et il avait du mal à détourner son regard. Son camarade était torse nu, et Naruto pu remarquer à quel point il était bien fait. Finement musclé, de petites bosses bougeaient sous sa peau à chacun de ses mouvements. Sa peau opaline semblait encore plus blanche éclairée par la lumière de la lune, elle offrait un contraste saisissant avec la noirceur de la nuit.

Sasuke était plus que beau à ce stade-là, il était quasiment magnifique. Le blond faillit s'étouffer quand son ami entreprit de défaire son pantalon. Il vit le vêtement glisser le long de ses cuisses, puis de ses mollets avant d'atterir sur le sol. Il attrapa alors un pantalon de toile noire qu'il gardait plié sous l'oreiller et s'en habilla. Le blond avait le souffle court et il s'efforça de se maitriser afin qu'il ne se rende pas compte. Sasuke vînt se coucher à son tour, il bailla à s'en décrocher la machoire tout en se couvrant avec les couvertures. Naruto se tourna dans sa direction et le regarda.

- Tu as encore peur? demanda Sasuke.

Naruto se dit que s'il répondait par la négative, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il le renvoie dans ses pénates.

- Oui, encore un peu.

Il vit le bras de Sasuke sortir hors des couvertures et se rabattre sur lui. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de tilter, le brun le pressa contre lui.

- Maintenant, tu n'as plus à avoir peur.

Naruto était près du malaise. Il sentait l'odeur légèrement musquée de Sasuke, sa peau chaude et douce qui se collait à son corps et il se tendit imperceptiblement. Depuis quand Sasuke lui faisait un tel effet? En proie à ses interrogations, il n'était sur que d'une chose: il était un peu dans la merde.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: My Sweet Daddy!

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Pour la cent-cinquantième fois, les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi. C'est lassant de toujours répéter la même chose à force!

Note: Précipitez-vous à votre fenêtre pour voir s'il ne neige pas, une fois n'est pas coutume, je fais une fic dans le monde des ninjas!

Vous ne rêvez pas, amis lecteurs! Les miracles existent! Tout arrive!

Je me suis inspirée d'un doujinshi que j'avais adoré lire mais qui, à mon grand regret, aurait du être plus long. Je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez, son titre est _Kimagura_. Ca a été le déclic, mon petit cerveau s'est mis à tourner à plein régime, contrairement à mon ordi, dans le but de créer une histoire.

Malheureusement, comme les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure, mes persos seront OOC dans ma fic, mais je progresse! Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas Naruto, je me suis arrêtée de lire un peu après la mort d'Itamour, et quand j'ai pensé à m'y remettre, c'était Kakashi qui clamsait! Comme tout se barrait en chupa-chups et que je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter la mort de deux de mes persos favoris dans un laps de temps aussi court, je n'ai pas lu la suite. Sen no suika me tient au courant de ce qui se passe, dans les grandes lignes, mais ça s'arrête là. Je vais modifier l'histoire du manga, je ne supporterai pas de taper une fic dans laquelle Itamour serait... ne serait pas! Je vais tenter de faire de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire et si jamais vous avez des conseils ou des critiques, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je prends tout!

Ah oui... C'est nouveau pour moi, c'est pour ça que je l'ai totalement oublié dans le disclaimer du chapitre précédent: je spoile! Oui, pour la première fois de ma vie, je spoile! Je ne pensais jamais l'écrire...

Bonne lecture!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Naruto eût un mal de chien à s'endormir. La présence de Sasuke à dix centimètres de lui lui avait mis les nerfs en pelote. Il avait fait semblant de dormir, les yeux fermés, mais il savait pertinnement que sa respiration n'était pas suffisament régulière pour qu'il puisse passer pour une personne endormie. Cependant, la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé lui tomba dessus et l'assomma. Pendant tout le temps où il était éveillé, Sasuke avait caressé doucement son dos, attendant patiemment qu'il s'endorme. Rien que ce simple geste avait à la fois apaisé et stressé le blondinet qui n'était pas habitué à de telles démonstrations de douceur de la part de son équipier. Sasuke s'efforçait d'être gentil et prévenant, un côté de lui que le blondinet ignorait. Blotti dans la chaleur "paternelle", il s'était doucement assoupi. Il émergea quand une main le secoua, mélangeant habilement délicatesse et force, et revînt progressivement dans le monde réel. Il entendait Sasuke qui lui chuchottait d'une voix douce de se réveiller et il ouvrit instantanément les yeux. Il vit le brun lui faire un petit sourire. Flippant pour un gars qui se contentait d'un rictus...

- Bonjour. lui fit Sasuke d'une voix trop mielleuse à son goût.

- Bonjour papa.

- Tu as bien dormi?

- Moui.

Naruto dût se mordre la langue pour ne pas dire qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sombrer à cause de la douceur ô combien inhabituelle du brun à son égard. Il lui fit un large sourire et Sasuke lui ébourriffa les cheveux.

- Il est temps de se lever. Je vais dans la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner. Rejoins-moi là-bas.

- D'accord.

L'Uchiwa se leva et laissa le garçonnet seul dans son grand lit. Naruto allait en faire autant quand la tête de son "tonton" apparut dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte.

- Salut! déclara le brun.

- B'jour.

- Tu as été sage? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oui! répondit le blond en sentant ses joues devenir cramoisies.

- Le vilain menteur... commenta Itachi.

Il rentra totalement dans la pièce et s'asseya sur le lit, à la place de Sasuke.

- Raconte tout à tonton... l'invita ce dernier.

- Tonton est trop curieux.

- C'est vrai. Je me demande si Sasuke l'est aussi. Si c'est le cas, je pourrais lui dire que tu le mènes en bateau et que...

- ... C'est bon, j'ai compris!

Naruto eût un mot qui lui vînt à l'esprit: chantage. Cédant à Itachi, il inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

- Il m'a tenu contre lui et m'a caressé le dos.

- Ho, ho! Voilà qui est bien torride!

Les joues du blondinet rougirent et Itachi parta d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Remarque, ajouta-t-il en se ressaisissant, il vaut mieux que ça n'aille pas plus loin parce que vu ton apparence actuelle, je me poserai des questions sur les goûts de mon cher cadet...

- T'es tordu si tu crois que ça va aller plus loin. Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, on est deux mecs.

- Peut-être mais les hommes ont trouvé un moyen de coucher entre eux. Tu devrais envisager de te renseigner.

Le blond eût une violente envie de lui balancer quelque chose à la figure. Il se calma en sachant qu'Itachi se moquait de lui et se rembrunit. Il ne pourrait jamais rien y avoir entre lui et Sasuke, ils étaient amis et c'était tout. Cependant, Naruto ressentait autre chose pour le cadet des Uchiwa depuis quelques temps. Une sorte de tendresse le poussait vers lui, il s'inquiétait quand il ne le voyait pas et se mettait en colère devant toutes les filles qui venaient lui tourner autour. Il vit Itachi lui faire un large sourire.

- Allez, viens avec tonton. On va aller voir ce que ton père nous a préparé pour le petit-déjeuner. Si ses talents culinaires sont fidéles à ce qu'ils étaient, je te prédis de grands moments d'émotion.

Itachi attrapa le bambin, le prit dans ses bras et le porta vers la cuisine. Sasuke y était et se démenait devant la cafetière. Il venait de faire cuire des choses qui ressemblaient vaguement à des bouts de charbon et de l'eau débordait d'une casserole.

- Tout va comme tu veux petit frère?

- Ca va, ça baigne! rétorqua celui-ci avec nervosité.

L'aîné posa Naruto sur une chaise et alla voir ce que fabriquait son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça? demanda-t-il en pointant des tranches noires.

- Des toasts très bien cuits.

- En effet, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas cuits...

Itachi baissa le feu de l'eau qui débordait de la casserole et appuya sur le bon bouton de la cafetière.

- Laisse faire ton grand frère adoré que tu chéris énormément.

Il ouvrit la poubelle et jeta les toasts sans regrets, entraînant les plaintes de Sasuke.

- Ils étaient comestibles.

- Tu veux empoisonner ton fils?

Sasuke tourna la tête vers le petit blond attablé qui les regardait faire silencieusement. Ses grands yeux bleus innocents fixaient le plus jeune des deux bruns qui succomba. Itachi eût un nouveau sourire en mettant du pain à cuire.

- Va t'asseoir et occupe-toi de lui. ordonna Itachi d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de contestation. Je me charge de ça.

Le jeune brun s'éxécuta de mauvaise grâce et alla se poser près du garçonnet. Il lui versa un verre de jus d'orange et observa Itachi en boudant un peu. Intérieurement, Naruto était hilare. Il n'avait pas fait attention à la cuisine de son ami la veille mais là, voir Sasuke se faire rembarrer par Itachi l'avait mis d'excellente humeur. Il fût sage avec le jeune Uchiwa et se goinffra quand Itachi apporta la nourriture. Sasuke dût reconnaître que l'aspect des toasts de son aîné était un plus engageant mais resta dubitatif jusqu'à ce qu'il morde dedans.

- Où t'as appris à cuisiner? questionna-t-il Itachi. C'est bon!

L'aîné des deux bruns partit sur un grand éclat de rire tout en observant Naruto engloutir son troisième toast.

- A l'Akatsuki.

Sasuke regardait son frère avec un air béat, de même que Naruto qui s'était arrêté de mâcher à l'entente du mot.

- Quand on se retrouvait tous ensemble, on s'est aperçu qu'aucun de nous ne savait cuisiner. Comme c'était un groupe extrêment misogyne et que nous comptions une femme dans nos effectifs, les mâles l'ont pressée pour qu'elle apprenne la cuisine mais la pauvre ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts à part de l'origami. Ils ont donc eu une autre idée, à savoir que les mecs qui ressemblaient à des filles devaient apprendre. Pein nous avait bien fait comprendre que le premier qui osait le proposer à ce poste était un homme mort, on s'est donc retrouvés tous les trois avec Sasori et Deidara. Comme le premier appelait ses marionnettes morbides pour lui fourguer un coup de main, il fût disqualifié et comme le second utilisait ses mimines sur lesquelles se trouvaient deux bouches, il connu le même sort, c'est que c'était crade, leurs trucs! Donc, en désespoir de cause, il m'ont promu "chef-popotte".

Sasuke regarda son frère avec un regard interloqué.

- J'ai même eu un petit chapeau pour fêter ça.

Naruto eût beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas éclater de rire. La tête de Sasuke était également à graver dans les annales, il semblait visualiser son frère avec une toque de chef, en train de nourrir les plus grands criminels que comptait leur monde. Il prit un quatrième toast et le mordit généreusement, se mettant des miettes partout.

- Tu es tout sale! se plaignit Itachi. Sasuke! Fais quelque chose pour ton fils, voyons!

Le jeune brun leva les yeux au ciel avant de concentrer son attention sur le petit garçon assis à côté de lui. Il était vraiment mignon avec ses petites mains qui enserraient le toast, les miettes éparpillées sur son menton et sur ses joues et ses grands yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec interrogation. Il prit sa serviette et entreprit de le débarbouiller délicatement, prenant son temps.

- Voilà, tu es tout beau maintenant. déclara-t-il quand il eût fini.

Naruto avait bizarrement chaud. Sasuke l'avait fixé et avait enlevé les miettes avec une tendresse que le blond aurait crût inexistante chez lui. Il lui fit un sourire timide pour le remercier. Itachi, qui avait tout suivi, eût un léger rictus. Après le petit-déjeuner, Sasuke alla se préparer, laissant son fils et son frère seuls. Dès qu'il eût quitté la pièce, le blond délaissa les mimiques enfantines qu'il arborrait depuis la veille devant le brun pour une expression plus adulte. Il se laissa mollement tomber sur le canapé pendant qu'Itachi le surveillait du coin de l'oeil tout en faisant la vaisselle. Il semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur ses frêles épaules et l'aîné des deux bruns eût une illumination, illumination qui devrait attendre l'absence de Sasuke. Il finit la vaisselle et alla s'asseoir près du petit blond.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- ... Je ne sais pas.

L'aîné des Uchiwa ne poussa pas plus loin et attendit que son cadet descende les rejoindre. Il monta alors pour se laver, les laissant alors que Naruto était repassé en mode " mignon bambin". Sasuke s'asseya à côté de lui et entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux, geste d'une extrême douceur qui fit rougir le blondinet.

- Je vais devoir m'absenter une partie de la journée. Tu vois la dame blonde qu'on a rencontré hier? Il faut que je lui apporte des papiers.

- Voui!

Pour cacher sa gêne, il se blottit contre le corps de Sasuke.

- Tu vas rester avec tonton. J'espère qu'il prendra bien soin de toi.

La prière de Sasuke fit sourire Naruto. Il allait pouvoir être lui-même pendant une partie de la journée. Itachi apparut cinq minutes après et fit un gros bisou sur le front du petit blond.

- Tu vas être gentil avec tonton?

Naruto pensa que dit comme cela, il ressemblait à un pervers pédophile qui s'adressait à sa future victime... Il se contenta de hocher vivement la tête. Itachi fit un sourire encourageant à son cadet.

- Tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille, je le surveille.

Bizarrement, le visage de Sasuke exprimait sa plus profonde inquiétude après cette déclaration. Il prit ses affaires et quitta la maison. Dès qu'Itachi sentit sa présence lointaine, il se tourna vers Naruto.

- C'est bon, il a quitté le quartier.

Le garçonnet soupira et se gratta la tête.

- Tu devrais aller te laver maintenant, la salle de bains est libre.

Naruto aquiesça et se prit une douche bien chaude qui lui permit de se détendre. Quand il revînt au salon, il vit Itachi qui était occupé à lire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Des mangas.

A ces mots, le bondinet eût un grand sourire. Il courait en direction du brun quand celui-ci brisa son élan.

- Des mangas yaoi.

Le bambin cessa immédiatement sa course et se mit à le dévisager.

- On a le droit d'avoir ses préférences, non? demanda Itachi sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- ... Oui. admit Naruto.

Il était gêné et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était perdu quand il vit Itachi tapoter la place du canapé vacante avec sa main. Il hésita et se décida à y aller. Il se hissa sur le meuble et s'assit à côté de son "tonton".

- Depuis... Depuis quand es-tu...

- Gay? Un bail... mais ne t'inquiétes pas, je n'aime pas les gamins.

Naruto gonfla les joues en fronçant les sourcils, signe de sa contrariété. Itachi rit un peu et posa sa main sur sa tête.

- Tu veux lire avec moi? Ce sera une bonne manière de te documenter sur l'acte sexuel entre deux hommes.

Le blond rougit. Il était clair que ce genre de mangas n'était pas de ceux qu'on peut lire "en famille". Cédant à sa curiosité, il observa le livre, puis le brun.

- D'accord.

Il s'installa confortablement et se mit à lire avec une certaine gêne. Itachi tournait lentement les pages, lui laissant le temps de bien tout voir et comprendre comment cela fonctionnait. Naruto espérait ne pas être trop rouge, il avait honte mais Itachi ne le jugea pas et lui donna même des conseils.

- J'ai pas l'intention de me taper un mec. insista Naruto.

- Ca peut toujours servir. On a fini celui-là, j'en ai d'autres, tu veux qu'on les lise?

Naruto donna son accord après une brève hésitation. Itachi disparut dix secondes et réapparut avec une sacrée pile de mangas.

- T'en as autant? s'exclama le petit garçon.

- Je suis un grand lecteur et un très bon public.

Il ouvrit le manga, la suite de celui qu'ils venaient de lire et ils continuèrent leur lecture. Le temps passa, la pile diminua progressivement et Naruto était de moins en moins dérangé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Itachi ne lui faisait aucun commentaire et Naruto finit même par s'asseoir sur ses genoux, comme s'il lui racontait une histoire. Un drôle de bruit attira son attention mais comme Itachi ne réagit pas, il se dit que c'était le fruit de son imagination. Cinq secondes après, Sasuke apparut devant eux. Naruto sentit son sang se glacer.

- Tu lui lis une histoire? demanda-t-il à son aîné en voyant comment ils s'étaient collés l'un à l'autre.

- Pas tout à fait.

Sasuke, intrigué, se rapprocha et tomba sur une scène explicite de sexe entre deux hommes. Il regarda Naruto avec un air où se trahissait la colère et l'indignation.

- Je savais que j'aurais pas dû te le laisser! se lamenta-t-il. Il est trop jeune pour ce genre de lecture... surtout de ce type-là!

- Ca va, Sasuke. Ca ne va pas le tuer, je te rappelle qu'il n'a pas vraiment quatre ans!

Naruto lui fit un large sourire quand Sasuke posa son regard sur lui. Le jeune blond prit le manga des mains d'Itachi et le tendit vers le brun.

- Dis, papa, qu'est-ce qu'ils font les monsieurs?

- On ne dit pas "monsieurs" mais "messieurs". le corrigea Itachi pour qui la question paraissait être la plus naturelle du monde.

- D'accord. Dis, papa, qu'est-ce qu'ils font les messieurs?

Sasuke était maintenant horrifié et paniqué. Naruto faillit éclater de rire, il n'avait jamais vu son ami avec une telle expression faciale.

- Ben... euh... ils... ils se font des bisoux.

- Des bisoux?

- Oui, des bisous. se rengorgea Sasuke.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il y en a un à quatre pattes et l'autre derrière? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont tous nus? Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ils ont entre les jambes?

Ils étaient maintenant deux à résister à la tentation de rire, le bambin sentait Itachi qui tremblait derrière lui et qui faisait un effort considérable pour se maîtriser. Sasuke était devenu plus blanc que blanc, à l'exception de ses joues qui affichaient un beau rouge. Il ferma les yeux, expira et regarda son fils.

- Ils sont à quatre pattes pour se faire des câlins, ils sont tous nus parce que c'est comme ça que font les personnes qui s'aiment pour se faire des câlins et... euh... la chose entre leurs jambes...

Sasuke recherchait quelque chose de plus élégant que "érection" à dire à un enfant de quatre ans.

- Ca veut dire qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup, voilà. conclut-il.

- Puisque moi j'aime beaucoup mon papa, ça veut dire que je vais avoir ça entre les jambes?

Le cadet des Uchiwa rougit intégralement après cette question.

- C'est... seulement chez les grandes personnes.

- Dis, papa...

Le jeune Uchiwa craignait le pire. Qu'allait-il lui sortir maintenant?

- C'est normal que se soient deux messieurs qui se fassent des bisous?

- Ben, oui, les messieurs peuvent se faire des bisoux entre eux. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça.

- Papa?

- Oui? demanda Sasuke avec appréhension.

- Comment on fait les bébés?

Sasuke se dit que cette fois, il avait touché le fond. Il lança une oeillade sombre et désespérée à son aîné qui lui répondit par un grand sourire.

- C'est simple. fit le brun qui optait pour la facilité, les filles viennent au monde dans des roses et les garçons dans des choux.

- C'est vrai?

- Tu mettrais en doute la parole de ton père? intervînt Itachi.

- Non, mais comment je suis venu au monde?

- C'est une bonne question. Tu nous racontes, "papa"?

Le jeune brun maudit intérieurement son frère avant de regarder son fils.

- Ben, il y avait un grand chou dans le jardin, je suis allé voir et tu étais dedans. Voilà.

Naruto fixa son vis-à-vis avant de concentrer son attention sur un Itachi radieux. C'était assez marrant de voir Sasuke Uchiwa, le glaçon suprême de Konoha, le gars qui pourrait filer la crève à un iceberg en le regardant, lui parler de choux et de roses.

- Bon, maintenant, papa doit parler avec tonton. Va jouer.

La voix de Sasuke était menaçante et Itachi sût qu'il allait charger. Le petit blond les laissa tous les deux et alla dans sa chambre. Itachi affronta son cadet du regard, attendant patiemment qu'il pète son câble. Un silence pesant s'installa, lourd de reproches qui attendaient patiemment de sortir. L'aîné des deux frères soupira, il avait envie d'en finir vite.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui faire lire ces cochonneries? demanda Sasuke d'une voix blanche.

- D'un, ce ne sont pas des cochonneries et de deux, il ne sait pas lire. Il a tout oublié, il se contentait de rester assis avec moi et de me faire des papouilles. Il est si mignon, mon "neveu".

Itachi lui fit un large sourire pour appuyer ses dires et Sasuke soupira à son tour.

- Je ne suis pas aidé avec vous... tu es désespérant.

- Merci du compliment petit frère. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais si tu as fini, j'aimerais poursuivre. Figures-toi que le brun va le jeter sur le canapé pour lui mettre...

- C'est bon! coupa Sasuke. J'ai compris!

- T'es pas trop en colère? se hasarda Itachi.

- Si, mais maintenant, je ne te laisserais plus tout seul avec lui.

Il tourna les talons, laissant Itachi seul avec ses mangas et sa scène lemoneuse. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il avait réussi à documenter Naruto sur le sujet homosexuel et de s'assurer de la présence totale de Sasuke auprès du blondinet. Il se flatta d'être un génie avant de reprendre sa lecture.

A l'étage, Sasuke se posta dans l'embrasure de la chambre de son "fils". Naruto était occupé à dessiner et le brun se mit à le fixer. Il avait longuement parlé de son cas à la Godaime et celle-ci lui avait dit qu'il fallait attendre. Attendre que Naruto n'ait plus de chakra, ce qui risquait d'être long étant donné qu'il avait fusionné avec le Kyûbi. Il avait saisit que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il récupérerait son ami. Il fit un pas dans sa direction et attira sur lui un regard bleu ciel pétillant de joie.

- Papa! Papa! Regarde! J'ai fait un bô dessin!

- Vraiment? Montre voir!

Sasuke prit la petite feuille de papier et sourit.

- Là c'est tonton, là c'est toi et là, c'est moi!

- C'est très ressemblant!

Il tenta de ne pas rire devant la représentation graphique de son frère aîné, Itachi avait l'air d'un méchant avec un sourire louche, lui, il apparaissait comme un père modèle et Naruto s'était représenté comme un bambin souriant et heureux d'être là.

- C'est vraiment joli! déclara Sasuke avec un sourire que le blond ne lui avait jamais vu.

Naruto sentit les battements de son coeur qui s'accélèraient devant un tel spectacle. Sasuke ferait un bon père, ça il en était sûr. Il eu l'impression qu'un poids s'abattait sur lui, Sasuke aurait sa famille, il aurait beau être son ami, il ne ferait pas partie de ce cadre-là.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon bonhomme? l'interrogea le brun quand il vit les deux yeux bleus se voiler.

- Je veux un câlin! se plaignit l'enfant.

L'Uchiwa le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui avec force, mais aussi avec douceur. Naruto aurait aimé être étreint tous les jours de cette manière, par cette personne, celle-là même qui le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Subitement, il comprit.

Il était tombé amoureux de Sasuke.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: My Sweet Daddy!

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Pour la cent-cinquantième fois, les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi. C'est lassant de toujours répéter la même chose à force!

Note: Précipitez-vous à votre fenêtre pour voir s'il ne neige pas, une fois n'est pas coutume, je fais une fic dans le monde des ninjas!

Vous ne rêvez pas, amis lecteurs! Les miracles existent! Tout arrive!

Je me suis inspirée d'un doujinshi que j'avais adoré lire mais qui, à mon grand regret, aurait du être plus long. Je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez, son titre est _Kimagura_. Ca a été le déclic, mon petit cerveau s'est mis à tourner à plein régime, contrairement à mon ordi, dans le but de créer une histoire.

Malheureusement, comme les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure, mes persos seront OOC dans ma fic, mais je progresse! Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas Naruto, je me suis arrêtée de lire un peu après la mort d'Itamour, et quand j'ai pensé à m'y remettre, c'était Kakashi qui clamsait! Comme tout se barrait en chupa-chups et que je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter la mort de deux de mes persos favoris dans un laps de temps aussi court, je n'ai pas lu la suite. Sen no suika me tient au courant de ce qui se passe, dans les grandes lignes, mais ça s'arrête là. Je vais modifier l'histoire du manga, je ne supporterai pas de taper une fic dans laquelle Itamour serait... ne serait pas! Je vais tenter de faire de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire et si jamais vous avez des conseils ou des critiques, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je prends tout!

Ah oui... C'est nouveau pour moi, c'est pour ça que je l'ai totalement oublié dans le disclaimer des premiers chapitres: je spoile! Oui, pour la première fois de ma vie, je spoile! Je ne pensais jamais l'écrire...

Le petit message de prévention: L'univers de la fanfiction n'est pas toujours fidèle à la réalité, les auteurs prennent des libertés avec notre quotidien qui ne faut pas suivre. Portez des préservatifs en toutes occasions!

Bonne lecture!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Il était tombé amoureux de Sasuke...

...

Et il était dans une merde noire.

Il redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du brun. Il était doux, jamais Sasuke ne l'avait regardé avec une telle douceur. Il détourna la tête en sentant les battements de son coeur augmenter, ses joues devenir rouges et son souffle devenir plus rapide. Maintenant qu'il avait compris, il se sentait gêné d'être si près du brun.

Il l'aimait.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il tomberait amoureux d'un mec et que ce mec serait Sasuke... il aurait tabassé le gus qui lui aurait dit ça! Il sentit la main de Sasuke se poser sur sa tête et lui mettre les cheveux en pétard. Il allait lui demander d'arrêter quand il remarqua le sourire que lui adressait son "papa". Il ferait un excellent père, il en était sûr mais son coeur se serra à cette pensée. Il ne pourrait pas rester avec lui dans ces circonstances... Timidement, il s'approcha de Sasuke jusqu'à passer ses petits bras autour de son corps. Il voulait le sentir près de lui, se consoler en sachant qu'il était là, dans ses bras. Le brun lui rendit l'étreinte. C'était tout nouveau pour Sasuke Uchiwa de câliner les autres. Son frère aîné n'arrêtait pas de le tripoter depuis son retour et le mini-Naruto en faisait autant. Ils restèrent immobiles un instant jusqu'à ce que retentisse la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

- J'y vais! hurla Itachi du rez-de-chaussée.

Naruto se retira des bras de son ami presque à regrets. Il entendit alors des voix qu'ils connaissaient bien et qui venaient de l'étage inférieur. Une voix de femme et une d'homme, et l'un comme l'autre, il aurait aimé les éviter le plus possible. Il lança un regard à Sasuke qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre son fils et de descendre.

POV Itachi

_Quelques minutes auparavant:_

J'ai vu mon cher et tendre frère monter rejoindre l'adorable bambin. Je pensais que la paternité, même fictive, le changerait et je ne m'étais pas trompé, comme d'habitude. Vous remarquerez que j'ai mené la barque avec une élégance et un panache certains: de un, le petit blond a enfin compris qu'il était libre d'aimer mon homme de frère et de deux, ce dernier a cerné qu'avoir des enfants n'était pas de tout repos et que ce n'était peut-être pas pour lui. Comme ça, il devient gay, il découvre qu'il aime Naruto, ils se mettent ensemble et tout le monde est content. Ce plan est merveilleux, je suis un génie. Cependant, tout génie que je suis, j'ai eu un mal fou à m'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand mon cher neveu a demandé à mon ténébreux de frère ce que faisaient les deux "messieurs" et tout le reste avant de terminer en apothéose sur cette question fondamentale que tous les moins de sept ans se posent: Comment on fait les bébés? Excellent, j'étais plus que mort de rire surtout sur le passage avec les roses et les choux. Si on m'avait dit un jour que Sasuke parlerait de ça en ces termes... Bref, je viens d'ouvrir les yeux de mon adorable neveu, espérons que mon frère suive maintenant le scénario. J'étais tout à ma joie quand la sonnette retentit. Des visiteurs? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal...

- J'y vais!

Ca m'embêterait d'interrompre des papouilles, je me sacrifie. Je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre. Une jeune femme avec les cheveux roses et plate comme une planche se tient à côté d'un brun qui me fait un sourire de convenance. J'identifie la fille comme étant Sakura et l'autre comme étant Sai, enfin, si mes fiches de renseignements sont fiables, ce sont les bons individus. Juste pour les embêter et m'amuser aussi, je les regarde comme si je ne les connaissais pas - ce qui n'est pas totalement faux d'ailleurs- et leur ferme la porte au nez. Ni une, ni deux, j'entends la femelle hurler qu'on lui ouvre et son ami qui lui demande gentiment si c'est comme ça que les gens accueillent leurs hôtes.

- Ouvrez, bon sang!! crie-t-elle à travers le battant en bois.

- Sakura, ce n'est pas une façon de recevoir très sympathique... commente l'autre, à côté d'elle.

Encore trente secondes et je leur ouvre. Au bout du délai, je consens à tourner la poignet, c'est qu'elle m'aurait défoncé la porte, la planche à pain! De là, elle entre comme une furie en braillant qu'elle veut voir Naruto et son ami me fait un nouveau faux sourire.

Lui, je ne l'aime pas. Il a une sale tête.

La furie hurleuse continue de s'exprimer d'une manière un peu trop bruyante à mon goût et l'autre la suit comme un bon toutou. Pitoyable. Je me décide enfin à les conduire au salon en jouant la Uchiwattitude à fond, je les toise de haut comme s'ils n'étaient que des misérables insectes et je reste froid comme un iceberg. La fille pose ses fesses sur le canapé quand mon tendre frère et mon adorable neveu nous honorent de leur présence. Je ne vous dit pas l'effet de la petite chose blonde sur la grande rose. Elle a immédiatement cessé de crier et elle s'est mise à lui faire des gouzous-gouzous. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que Naruto n'a pas l'air rassuré, et je ne vous parle même pas de Sasuke.

- Quand Tsunade m'a dit ce qu'il lui était arrivé, j'ai cru qu'elle me faisait une blague! s'exclame-t-elle en essayant de lui attraper la mimine.

- Apparement non. rajoute Sai à côté.

Il nous fait un nouveau sourire. Honnêtement, ce gars, je ne le sens pas. Quand je traînais dans le village, il y avait des filles qui disaient qu'il ressemblait à mon frère, mais je ne vois pas en quoi. Sasuke a un joli teint blanc, pas une peau blafarde qui donne l'impression d'avoir affaire à un fantôme.

- Il est mignon. déclare-t-il en observant mon neveu.

Voilà, je pense que c'est pour ça que je peux pas le piffer...

- Viens avec tonton Sai.

C'est qu'il va tout me faire capoter avec son idée à la con! C'est hors de question qu'il foute en l'air tout mon travail pour réunir mon brun et le petit blond. Il faut prendre les choses en main et maintenant!

- C'est mon neveu à moi et rien qu'à moi! T'as qu'à t'en trouver un autre!

Bon, ok, pour le côté froideur Uchiwa, je pourrais repasser mais je n'allais quand même pas laisser teint-blafard le tripoter non plus! Je me dirige vers Sasuke, qui tient toujours son fils entre les bras, avant de le prendre dans les miens et d'aller m'asseoir sur un fauteuil avec. Je mets Naruto sur mes genoux et je lance le même type de faux-sourire à Sai, faux-sourire qui lui fait comprendre que je ne l'aime pas et qu'il peut se brosser s'il veut mettre ses sales paluches sur mon blondinet. Il ne faut pas déconner non plus... Je sers la même chose à Sasuke, qui se contente de soupirer en guise de réponse.

- Sasuke, si tu faisais du thé à nos invités?

Les pauvres, c'est sadique, surtout qu'il faut être habitué pour boire cette mixture ultra-sucrée dont mon cher cadet a le secret. Ca ne m'enchante pas de les garder ici, dans notre maison, mais puisqu'ils se sont pointés, on ne peut pas faire autrement que de respecter les règles de convenance. J'ai cru que la fille allait s'évanouir quand Sasuke s'est levé pour faire du thé... enfin, sans commentaire. J'attrape les mimines de Naruto et commence à m'amuser avec en snobant allègremment les deux autres. Mon blondinet regarde alternativement les deux autres et moi-même mais me laisse jouer avec lui. Je vois que teint-blafard a son faux sourire un peu tendu, mange ça, tocard! Enfin bref, mon cadet s'occupe dans la cuisine en faisant les mêmes bruits bizarres que d'habitude dans ce genre de circonstances et je vois que la femelle braillarde est en train d'analyser tout notre salon. Ses yeux se posent sur un élément en particulier et une grimace étrange prend place sur ses lèvres. Je devine que trop bien sur quoi elle est tombée...

- C'est quoi ces mangas? Du yaoi?

On peut lui donner vingt sur vingt pour la vue. J'ai pas eu le temps de tout ranger et tout le monde est en train de fixer mes précieux trésors.

- Oui, c'est du yaoi.

J'accompagne ma tirade d'un léger rictus et attend impatiemment la suite.

- Mais... qui en lit?

Je constate que teint-blafard espère que ce soit Naruto, ça lui ferait une ouverture. Désolé vieux, je vais casser ton trip.

- Moi, ce sont les miens.

- Tu... tu es gay? me questionne-t-elle.

- Oui.

Je ne vous raconte pas sa tête, elle est impayable. C'est un habile mixage entre la joie de voir que je suis gay et la déception qu'un aussi beau spécimen que moi ne s'intéresse pas aux individus dotés d'un vagin. Sur ces entrefaites arrive Sasuke qui a saisi la fin de notre échange et qui se met à servir nos hôtes. Sa névrosée d'amie reprend ses esprits et pousse un petit cri qui se veut excité je crois.

- C'est génial! J'ai toujours voulu avoir un ami gay! crie-t-elle au comble du bonheur.

Elle, elle me gave. Je suis désolé, Sasuke, mais je vais faire quelque chose qui risque de te traumatiser.

Je vais prendre ma voix de folle.

- Moi aussiiii!! dis-je d'une voix aigue en bougeant une main. J'ai toujours souhaité avoir une amie aussi superficielle que toi!

Ca, c'est fait. Sasuke a l'air sidéré et teint-blafard esquisse un rapide sourire avant de reprendre une expression plus neutre car la chose est très violente d'après ce qu'on m'a affirmé et mon adorable neveu préfère me fixer et se coller à moi. Si jamais elle pète un câble, elle peut venir, je l'attends. Je lui fais un large sourire et câline mon neveu comme si de rien n'était. Je le cale sur mes genoux à l'aide d'une main et de l'autre, je saisis ma tasse de thé que je sirote joyeusement. Comment peut-il faire un truc aussi sucré? Heureusement que c'est le seul à connaître le secret de ce breuvage... La rose n'a rien rétorqué, je suis un peu déçu, je m'attendais à une vanne, mais que nenni. J'observe alors mon cher frère et lui fais discretos le V de la victoire avec les doigts. Après ça et alors que Sasuke est à un cheveu de l'étouffement suite à mon signe, je fais un nouveau sourire, beaucoup plus doux, à l'adorable bambin.

- Tu veux un peu de thé de ton papounet adoré?

Le voir rougir à l'appelation "adoré" est craquant. Cependant, n'étant pas totalement suicidaire, il refuse poliment. Par la suite, je me délecte de la réaction des deux autres après avoir bu une gorgée du "thé de l'enfer infernal".

- Hmm... C'est... c'est... tente lamentablement la furie démoniaque pour qualifier l'infâme mixture. C'est... sucré.

Elle aura au moins comprit l'idée directrice, c'est bien. Je constate que teint-blafard fait une grimace assez horripilante mais qu'il s'abstient de tout commentaire pour ne pas s'en prendre une de la Gorgone assise à côté de lui.

- N'est-ce pas? fis-je à la rose en engloutissant une nouvelle gorgée. J'adore le thé de Sasuke.

Je lui fais un large sourire pour voir si elle va me suivre dans mon petit jeu mais elle se contente de répondre à mon sourire. C'est pas grave, je trouverai bien un autre jeu... Teint-blafard observe mes genoux avec attention. Naruto, qui est assis dessus, est en train de faire mumuse avec mon collier. Je le laisse faire, j'aime être tripoté... mais entendons-nous bien, je ne suis pas pédophile! Passons. Sakura essaye de faire la conversation mais entre deux glaçons, un mec cassant et un bambin de trois ans, on peut pas dire que le niveau soit élevé. Au bout d'une interminable demi-heure, ils lèvent enfin le camp. C'est limite si je ne danse pas la danse de la victoire quand Sasuke les raccompagne à la porte. Naruto me regarde d'un air navré.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à supporter ces deux-là.

- Ce sont nos amis. m'explique le bout de chou en fronçant ses petits sourcils.

- Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je les ai pas mis à la porte ou fais comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Je progresse.

Il me fixe avec un air interdit. Je me retiens de dire que moins je verrai ce duo, mieux je me porterai parce que je sais que ça va lui faire de la peine. Je lui fais un sourire engageant et l'attire dans mes bras.

- Allez, ne m'en veux pas. C'est juste que je les connais pas assez et que je ne suis pas encore habitué à leurs personnalités.

Il répond à mon sourire, on est de nouveau copains. Heureusement qu'il est un peu naif, sinon, j'aurai eu plus de mal à l'amadouer. J'attends patiemment que mon cher cadet revienne, j'ai envie d'aller me promener et je ne peux décemment pas partir en laissant cet adorable bambin tout seul, sinon, je vous dis pas l'engueulade qui m'attendrait à mon retour. Le voilà! Mon cher frère est de retour!

- Je peux vous laisser pendant quelques heures?

Sasuke hausse les sourcils avant de les froncer.

- Où vas-tu? me demande-t-il avec un air dubitatif.

- A la chasse.

Je plaque mes mains sur les oreilles de mon blondinet et fixe mon frère avec un grand sourire.

- Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas envoyé en l'air avec un beau jeune homme. Je vais aller voir s'il n'y en a pas un ou deux qui attendent de se faire défoncer.

J'enlève mes mains de la tête de Naruto et profite de l'air aussi horrifié que scandalisé de mon cadet.

- A toute à l'heure.

J'ai à peine passé la fenêtre que j'entends mon neveu demander à son papounet ce que j'ai bien pu lui raconter. Vous voulez que je vous dise? C'est bon d'être de retour chez soi! C'est vrai qu'après avoir massacré ma famille, zigouillé pas mal d'innocents et avoir torturé mon frère pendant quelques années, être de retour à la maison est reposant. Je m'engage dans les ruelles de Konoha et observe les gens, les mâles en particulier. J'en aperçois quelques uns un peu plus loin. Si mes fiches sont exactes, il s'agirait de Kiba Inuzuka et Shino Aburame. Une fille les accompagne, elle m'a l'air un peu cruche mais bon, c'est pas pour elle que je suis viendu. Je détaille les deux garçons. Kiba est pas mal fichu mais de là où je suis, six mètres plus loin, je m'aperçois qu'il sent le chien et qu'il braille comme un veau. Généralement, j'aime que mon partenaire soit vocal mais je pense qu'une fois avec lui suffirait à me rendre sourd... Passons à son collègue. Lui aussi, il est pas mal dans le genre sinistre. J'aimerais bien le foutre à poil et voir le plaisir grimper chez ce garçon taciturne, mais le style sinistrose n'est pas mon type. Passons, il y a encore plein de poissons dans la mer. Ca me rappelle qu'à chaque fois que je sortais cette réplique à Kisame, il montait sur ses grands chevaux. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je continue mon petit tour de village quand je vois deux spécimens de plus. Ma super base de données cérébrale me dit que ce sont Shikamaru Nara et son fidèle pote, Shôji je-ne-sais-plus-quoi. Ma base de données n'est pas si efficace que ça, il va falloir que je rafraîchisse mes informations. Phase d'observation. Shikamaru est pas mal mais je trouve sa nonchalance un peu frustrante. Honnêtement, j'ai pas envie de me taper un mec qui prendrait son pied et qui serait aux limites du j'm'en-foutisme après l'acte. En plus, comme il est intelligent, il voudrait dominer, ce qui est hors de question. Quant à son pote, il m'a l'air gentil, mais bon, je suis sûr que ce mec me préférerait un paquet de chips... ou qu'il lui en faudrait un après avoir couché... Continuons, le village recèle d'opportunités. Voilà le sieur Iruka Umino, accompagné du grand blessé, Kakashi Hatake. Ce n'est même pas la peine que j'essaye avec eux si je me fie à la main de Kakashi qui pince doucement les fesses de l'autre. Remarque, les rougeurs qui prennent place sur les joues du professeur des gamins bruyants sont touchantes, j'aimerais m'en choper un qui rougirait de la même façon. Je m'adresserais à eux si je n'arrive pas à me trouver un mec et leur proposerais un plan à trois au pire... Je reprends ma route et passe devant les terrains d'entraînement. Je constate que les deux gus avec les collants verts et les gros sourcils sont encore en train d'essayer une théorie fumeuse, du peu que j'entends, il est question de faire deux cent tours de Konoha à cloche-pied et ces deux débiles sont en train de monter le niveau au fur et à mesure de leur discussion. Il a une fille un peu plus loin, Tenten, c'est une pro des armes à ce qu'il paraît. Et là, je tombe enfin sur mon bonheur, comme quoi c'est toujours dans la dernière poche qu'on trouve ce que l'on cherche depuis un quart d'heure. Ses longs cheveux suivent chacun de ses mouvements et il répéte ses techniques inlassablement. Je vois déjà ses cheveux étendus sur l'oreiller alors que son corps se cambrerait afin que je le fasse mien.

C'est lui que je veux.

Neji Hyûga.

Cependant, si je le dis à Sasuke, il risque de mal le prendre, stupide rivalité familliale! Enfin, maintenant que mon choix est arrêté, passons à l'attaque. Il va falloir manoeuvrer finement parce qu'il y aurait un cerveau dans cette superbe tête. Je m'engage sur le terrain et les regarde. Ils m'ont tous senti venir et s'arrêtent dès que je m'approche trop. J'observe ma future possession et nos regards s'accrochent.

- Ta technique n'est pas mal.

Un petit compliment, c'est toujours agréable à entendre. Néanmoins, il ne semble pas l'apprécier. Si ça se trouve, il est comme mon adorable Sasuke, à savoir que tous les Hyûga sont des tâches, mais dans le sens Uchiwa.

- Merci. me répond-t-il, laconique.

Et ben, c'est pas la gratitude qui l'étouffe. Jouons une autre carte.

- J'aurai grand plaisir à te prendre dans mon équipe quand tu intégreras l'anbu.

Il rougit, il faut dire que je suis le big boss de cette division, et que mon seul supérieur est l'Hokage... quand je pense à cette quiche de Rokudaime et à mes congés... enfin, ça me permettra de me lier ce superbe individu. J'adore de plus en plus mon "neveu"! On va dire que me laisser en service aura au moins cet avantage. Je lui sors mon sourire ravageur, j'ai bien envie de mettre en pratique toutes les techniques qu'il connaît, mais bon, la blonde au bonnet généreux m'a interdit le moindre combat... avec un mec de son niveau, ce serait saignant en plus. Je hoche la tête et disparais, il faut bien entretenir le mystère. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je tirerais mon coup mais bon, j'ai un plan au plus long terme. Je rentre à la maison et j'ai du mal à ne pas sifflotter tellement le défi qui m'attend est prometteur. J'ai à peine fini de pousser la porte d'entrée que mon magnifique blondinet court dans ma direction.

- Tontoooonnnn!! s'exclame-t-il joyeusement.

Quelque part, je comprends son admiration, c'est normal, c'est moi qui viens d'arriver après tout. Il se jette sur moi, je le prends dans mes bras et le fait décoller du sol. Je le fais tourbillonner un peu dans les airs par la suite, je suis tellement heureux de mon repérage que je me permets cette folie. Sasuke nous rejoins sur ces entrefaits et me lance un regard bizarre.

- Tu as mis la main sur ce que tu cherchais?

C'est une façon polie pour me demander si j'ai trouvé un mâle à baiser, façon qui convient à des oreilles prétenduemment enfantines.

- La première étape seulement. Mon choix s'est porté sur une espèce difficile à appâter.

Il m'a comprit et Naruto me presse de questions car il ne comprend pas de quoi nous sommes en train de parler. Je vais devoir me fendre d'une explication.

- Tu te rappelles des livres qu'on a lu ce matin?

Je vois Sasuke qui écarquille les yeux et qui se prépare à dire quelque chose de fort désobligeant mais je l'arrête d'une oeillade.

- Voui! me répond mon blondinet avec un sourire gêné.

- Et bien tonton est sorti pour faire pareil. Je suis sorti pour faire des bisoux.

- A un autre monsieur?

- A un autre monsieur.

- Et quel monsieur?

Je sens que la curiosité de Sasuke est aussi présente que celle de son "rejeton". Essayons de leur cacher ça, ce n'est pas le moment qu'ils s'immiscent dans ma chasse alors que la partie vient à peine de commencer.

- Un très beau, fier et hautain, mais quand tonton se sera occupé de lui, il ne sera plus trop comme ça.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je lui aurai tellement fait de bisoux qu'il n'aura plus la force d'être hautain et fier.

Mes deux interlocuteurs sont rouges comme des tomates, ce qui est relativement mignon. Je repose mon neveu au sol et vais dans la cuisine me servir une boisson bien fraîche.

La chasse ne fait que débuter.

Fin du POV Itachi

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Le terme "viendu" est une expression que j'utilise de plus en plus au quotidien, c'est une faute volontaire ^^. Je vais tenter de taper le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible mais avant cela, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir terminer _Dark_. Bizous à tous!


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: My Sweet Daddy!

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Pour la cent-cinquantième fois, les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi. C'est lassant de toujours répéter la même chose à force!

Note: Précipitez-vous à votre fenêtre pour voir s'il ne neige pas, une fois n'est pas coutume, je fais une fic dans le monde des ninjas!

Vous ne rêvez pas, amis lecteurs! Les miracles existent! Tout arrive!

Je me suis inspirée d'un doujinshi que j'avais adoré lire mais qui, à mon grand regret, aurait du être plus long. Je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez, son titre est _Kimagura_. Ca a été le déclic, mon petit cerveau s'est mis à tourner à plein régime, contrairement à mon ordi, dans le but de créer une histoire.

Malheureusement, comme les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure, mes persos seront OOC dans ma fic, mais je progresse! Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas Naruto, je me suis arrêtée de lire un peu après la mort d'Itamour, et quand j'ai pensé à m'y remettre, c'était Kakashi qui clamsait! Comme tout se barrait en chupa-chups et que je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter la mort de deux de mes persos favoris dans un laps de temps aussi court, je n'ai pas lu la suite. Sen no suika me tient au courant de ce qui se passe, dans les grandes lignes, mais ça s'arrête là. Je vais modifier l'histoire du manga, je ne supporterai pas de taper une fic dans laquelle Itamour serait... ne serait pas! Je vais tenter de faire de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire et si jamais vous avez des conseils ou des critiques, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je prends tout!

Ah oui... C'est nouveau pour moi, c'est pour ça que je l'ai totalement oublié dans le disclaimer des premiers chapitres: je spoile! Oui, pour la première fois de ma vie, je spoile! Je ne pensais jamais l'écrire...

Le petit message de prévention: L'univers de la fanfiction n'est pas toujours fidèle à la réalité, les auteurs prennent des libertés avec notre quotidien qui ne faut pas suivre. Portez des préservatifs en toutes occasions!

Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition, ça va commencer à s'activer!

Maryline, j'ai tenu ma promesse! Je vais m'activer pour la suite, juré!

Bonne lecture!

Sasuke observa son "fils" pendant qu'Itachi, à la limite de l'euphorie, finissait de se déchausser. Il ne savait quel était le pauvre malheureux qui avait pu susciter l'intérêt de son aîné, mais il le plaignait. Ce dernier était parti boire un coup et il s'avança dans le salon avec son "fils". Quand Itachi revînt, le blondinet lui sourit, collait son "tonton" et tendait les bras dans le but de se faire soulever du sol. Itachi finit par s'exécuter et il prit son neveu avec un grand éclat de rire.

- C'est qui qui est le préféré de tonton? Hein? C'est qui?

- C'est papa.

- ... Oui, aussi... mais qui d'autre?

- La madame avec les gros seins.

- Non, poussin, pas la madame. C'est qui le préféré à son tonton?

- Moi! s'exclama brillament le blondinet.

- Oui, tu auras mis le temps mais c'est toi!

Le plus jeune des deux bruns avait envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs devant la débilité de cette scène. Plus ça allait, plus il avait l'impression que tout se barrait en sucette. Son imbécile de meilleur ami s'était bêtement transformé en môme qui le prenait pour son père, son frère était revenu, plus déjanté et homosexuel que jamais et il s'était mis en quête d'un mec et lui, il était enfermé avec ces deux cas sociaux. Il en était sûr maintenant, il pleut toujours sur les mouillés. Le pire, c'est que cette ambiance névrosée l'énervait autant qu'elle lui plaisait. Il avait l'impression qu'il retrouvait peu à peu une famille. Même si le bambin n'était très futé, il était câlin et souriant et son frère, tout excentrique qu'il soit, prenait soin d'eux. Il pourrait se faire à cette vie, mais il était lucide, il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Un jour, Naruto allait redevenir normal et, à la fin de sa période de surveillance, il repartirait chez lui. Son frère risquait également de s'en aller, il allait de nouveau se retrouver seul. Et ça lui ferait mal de tout perdre de nouveau. Certes, il allait certainement se marier et créer sa propre famille mais plus il y pensait et moins cette idée le tentait. Il allait devoir réfléchir à ce qu'il comptait faire de sa vie...

- Ze veux papa! exigea le blondinet dans les bras de son oncle.

- Et moi, tu ne m'aimes plus? Alors que je suis naturellement beau, intelligent, gentil et fort? demanda Itachi en faisant semblant d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- Si, ze t'aime encore, mais mon papa est plus beau.

Itachi accusa le coup en sachant que le bambin se payait sa tête. Il lui fit un nouveau sourire et regarda l'enfant avec un regard doux.

- Et si je racontais une belle histoire à papa? Celle qui concerne un livre et un gamin stupide...

- Ze t'aime tonton! C'est toi qui est le plus merveilleux tonton du monde entier!

- ... C'est mieux. approuva l'aîné des deux bruns. Tiens, papa, ton cher fils te réclame.

- Papa!!

Naruto avait du mal à tenir en place et il ne se calma que quand il fût confortablement niché dans les bras "paternels". Itachi, décidé à le mettre dans l'embarras pour se venger, sourit à son "neveu" et lui caressa tendrement la tête.

- Et papa? Tu ne l'aimes pas papa?

Si Naruto avait pu tuer Itachi, ou lui faire très mal, il l'aurait fait. Cependant, quand il regarda son oncle et vit son sourire bienveillant, il hésita. Peut-être qu'il lui avait demandé ça plus pour la jouer "grande famille" que pour le mettre dans la merdouille? Itachi était décidément très doué pour noyer le poisson.

- Tu n'as pas répondu, poussin, tu ne l'aimes pas ton papounet? réitéra l'aîné des deux bruns.

- Si. Z'aime mon papa.

Itachi était au comble de la délectation. D'un côté, Naruto était mort de gêne et de honte, et c'était pas plus glorieux du côté de Sasuke. Excellent, ça avançait lentement mais sûrement. Ce plan-là marchait tout seul, il allait continuer à surveiller tout ça, mais il allait également s'atteler à la conquête de sa beauté ténébreuse. Il sentait que cette tâche serait plus ardue. Neji était doté d'un muscle appellé cerveau entre les deux oreilles, il n'était pas très communicatif et tout cela se trouvait dans une enveloppe charnelle plus que désirable. Il lui faisait envie, c'était certain, mais pour obtenir un mec de cet accabit, il allait devoir y mettre un peu de sentiments. Il eût un léger sourire en regardant son frère et son "neveu", le blondinet était écarlate et Sasuke avait les pommettes un peu rouges. Il était satisfait, c'était une bonne journée.

- Bon, je vais faire à manger, j'ai faim. déclara l'aîné des Uchiwa.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine avec son frère sur les talons, Naruto dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger, mon poussin?

- Des râmen!

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, la réponse était évidente. Itachi haussa un sourcil et sourit.

- Et si on allait manger au restaurant? proposa l'aîné des Uchiwa.

- T'as la flemme? releva son cadet.

- Un peu. Tu veux aller au restaurant, Naruto?

- Vouiiii!!

- C'est bien. C'est papa qui paye.

- Quoi? s'offusqua ce dernier.

- Tu voudrais affamer ton frère et ton fils que tu aimes plus que tout? réfuta Itachi avec un regard accusateur.

- ... Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, Itachi.

- Je sais, t'inquiète. Ma place m'attend déjà en enfer, alors un peu plus, un peu moins... en tout cas, je n'aurai pas à régler cette addition-là.

Il lui fit un sourire pour que Sasuke puisse digérer la pillule plus facilement.

- Allez Naruto! Donne la main à tonton pendant que papa prend son porte-monnaie et ferme la maison.

- Vouiiiiii!!!

Itachi dû se retenir de rigoler, le blond jouait bien les gamins idiots. Ils sortirent et attendirent un Sasuke qui tirait la tronche à l'idée du coût de ce repas. Il espérait que, vu sa petite taille, son ami n'engloutirait pas une dizaine de bols, mais comme on ne savait jamais avec lui, mieux valer prévoir le pire. Ils quittèrent le quartier Uchiwa pour le centre du village où se trouvait Ichiraku, le restaurant de râmen préféré du bambin. A peine furent-ils dedans qu'Itachi fit un nouveau grand sourire à son "neveu".

- Commande tout ce que tu veux, c'est papa qui régale!

A peine cette phrase avait sorti de ses lèvres que le petit bout attrapa un menu et lui tendit.

- Tonton, tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a à manger? demanda Naruto, totalement dans son rôle d'enfant trop jeune pour savoir lire.

- Mais oui, mon poussin. Voyons voir ce qu'il a dans les bols les plus chers.

Sasuke jetta une oeillade meurtrière à son frère qui ne daigna pas lui répondre et entreprit de lire tout ce qui se trouvait sur la carte. Quand le petit eût choisi, ils s'installèrent et attendirent que le patron vienne prendre leurs commandes.

- Un maxi bol! s'écria le gamin en sautillant littéralement sur son siège.

- Naruto, tiens-toi un peu. le réprimanda Sasuke. Un normal pour moi.

- Je prendrai un maxi bol moi aussi. fit Itachi avec un sourire. C'est le plus cher et c'est pas moi qui paye... pourquoi me priver?

Son frère lui lança un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur le tenant de l'échoppe qui n'avait pas bougé et qui fixait son "fils" avec curiosité. Comprenant que le plus jeune des deux frères était en train de le regarder, il lui fit un léger sourire.

- Ce petit ressemble à notre cher Naruto... c'est lui en plus jeune!

- Vous ne savez pas à quel point... répondit Itachi, laconique.

- Et il s'appelle comme lui, si j'ai bien entendu?

- C'est en hommage au futur Hokage. expliqua de nouveau Itachi avec un sourire. C'est le fils illégitime et caché de Sasuke. Cependant, il ressemble plus à sa mère qu'à son père, Dieu merci!

Itachi fit un clin d'oeil à un Sasuke qui avait des envies de meurtres pour la seconde fois de la journée. Son aîné le rendrait maboul et s'il devait choisir, ce serait lui et pas Itachi. Dès que le patron eût tourné les talons et après avoir offert un visage outré au jeune brun, Itachi regarda son jeune frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise? Que notre futur Hokage avait rapetissé à la suite de je-ne-sais quel coup foireux et qu'on se retrouvait comme des blaireaux? Tu peux faire confiance à ce brave homme pour que le village soit au courant de cette histoire avant ce soir et si jamais ça sortait... je te laisse imaginer le nombre de décérébrés qui viendraient pour tenter de l'abattre.

- ...

- Un peu d'intelligence, que diable, Sasuke! Etonne-moi un peu, histoire de changer!

- Mouais, mais ce soir, pour te reprendre, tout le village, à quelques exceptions près, pensera que je suis un beau salaud.

- Bof, ça te changera pas trop... s'il t'avait donné une auréole, j'aurais trouvé ça beaucoup plus flippant.

- Papa! Papa! Les bols arrivent!

- Oui, mon poussin. Regarde, papa, les bols arrivent!

Itachi lui tapait de plus en plus sur le système. Son idée était bonne, d'accord, mais en plus d'avoir une réputation de déserteur, il allait maintenant passer aussi pour la dernière des pourritures. Lui qui essayait de se racheter... il l'avait dans l'os.

- Papa, tu manges pas? l'interrogea le blondinet, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Si, si.

Il saisit ses baguettes et attaqua son plat.

- C'est bon. dit-il.

Le sourire que lui offrit le petit Naruto lui alla droit au coeur. Bon, il voulait bien tout encaisser si ça lui permettait de le protéger, mais bon, Itachi n'avait pas intérêt à trop pousser s'il voulait vivre vieux. Le jeune blond engloutit son bol avec une rapidité qui surprit un tonton qui n'y était pas habitué.

- Un autre! Un autre! scanda le bambin en gesticulant.

Le patron lui apporta un second bol qui connut le même sort que le premier. Itachi crut naivement que son neveu serait enfin repus mais un troisième suivit, puis un quatrième.

- Sasuke, on croirait qu'on ne le nourrit pas à la maison. C'est un estomac sur pattes... et où elle va, toute cette bouffe qu'il engloutit? Il est si petit et mignon! Un vrai mystère...

- Tu verras avec le temps que les râmen sont sa faiblesse et que ce n'est pas bon d'en être quand il traîne dans le coin. expliqua le jeune brun.

- C'est presque une offense à ma cuisine, c'est parce qu'il est trognon et que je l'adore que je lui pardonne.

Itachi tourna la tête d'un air boudeur, air boudeur qui laissa place à de la stupéfaction quand le cinquième bol arriva. Quand il fut dévoré, Naruto posa sa main sur son ventre et le tapota doucement avec un grand sourire.

- J'ai bien mangé. commenta-t-il de sa voix aigue.

- Moi aussi... et je comprends pourquoi ton père rechignait à nous inviter.

- Hm.

Le jeune brun héla le patron et régla l'addition sous son regard encore critique. Dès qu'ils furent hors du restaurant, il posa sa main sur un mur et entreprit de se cogner la tête plusieurs fois dessus.

- Je pense que mon petit frère frise la démence... remarqua Itachi.

- Et pourtant, la dernière fois qu'il m'a invité, il a payé le triple. C'est incompréhensible.

- Mon frère est un être subtil et compliqué. Moi, ça fait un bail que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre ses lubies, c'est peine perdue.

- On a fait mieux comme grand frère aimant.

- Mais je l'aime. Même s'il est retors.

Itachi fit un large sourire et prit la main du blondinet.

- Bon papa, quand t'auras fini d'éclater le mur avec ton front, on pourra éventuellement y aller!

Sasuke se retourna vers son aîné et soupira. Il les rejoignit et attrapa la main libre de son "fils". Ils se mirent à marcher dans le village, Sasuke était particulièrement conscient des ragots qui faisaient leur chemin mais s'en moquait. Il se disait que c'était une mission de plus, une mission qui protégeait l'Hokage. Itachi était vraiment dans son rôle de tonton, on dirait presque qu'il l'avait toujours été. Ils encadraient tous les deux le blondinet qui s'émerveillait de tout et de rien. Sasuke eût très peur quand son aîné se mit à gesticuler comme le bambin.

- Regarde comme c'est beau tonton! s'exclama Naruto en pointant du doigt un petit renard en plâtre qui trônait dans une vitrine.

- C'est vrai que c'est beau! Ca brille!

Une nouvelle fois, Sasuke avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

- Allez, je te l'achète. Ca fera joli dans ta chambre.

- Tu dis ça pour l'acheter l'air de rien. constata Sasuke.

- Même pas! Je suis choqué, petit frère, que tu me croies si tordu! Ton papa est méchant avec ton tonton, ne deviens jamais comme lui.

Itachi lâcha la main de son "neveu" et se dirigea vers la boutique d'où il ressortit quelques minutes après avec un paquet.

- Un petit cadeau de ton gentil tonton que tu adores.

Il se mit à genoux devant le gamin qui tenait la main paternelle et sortit l'animal de la poche. Naruto eût un large sourire et s'amusa à l'observer sous tous les angles.

- Il te plaît?

- Il est zoollllliiiii!!!

- ... Ce qui veut dire "oui"

L'aîné des Uchiwa était encore devant le petit blond quand son sourire s'élargit. Sa proie n'était pas loin, et il pouvait peut-être gagner quelques points si Neji le voyait dans son rôle de tonton gâteau. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Dix secondes après, la cible du plus âgé des deux Uchiwa apparut en compagnie de sa coéquipière. Celle-ci était en train de parler du nouveau pari de leur sensei et du troisième membre de leur équipe et cela semblait l'exaspérer.

- ... Mais quels imbéciles! C'est à croire qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire de leur temps! vociféra-t-elle en marchant d'une démarche furieuse.

- On ne peut pas les changer, Tenten.

La brune ne décolérait pas mais se calma quand elle aperçut les Uchiwa et le petit blond.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda-t-elle en pointant le trio du doigt.

- Les deux Uchiwa et un enfant inconnu. lui répondit Neji.

Elle avança plus rapidement vers la "famille" et s'arrêta en voyant l'aîné qui faisait mumuse avec le blondinet.

- Tonton a fait un beau cadeau à son neveu préféré. Regarde, ça a même tellement plu à papa qu'il en reste muet d'émerveillement!

Sasuke avait plutôt l'air prêt à partir en courant mais elle s'abstînt de commenter. Itachi se releva en prenant le petit dans ses bras.

- Rejoignons papa... Oh! Mais ce ne serait pas des amis à toi, papa?

- Itachi, la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles "papa" sera la dernière, et également la dernière chose que tu diras. menaça son frère.

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris. rétorqua son aîné sans lui adresser un regard et en se moquant totalement de sa menace. Bon, ce sont des amis?

- ... Non.

La réponse du cadet des Uchiwa laissait présager à son frère que l'acceptation de Neji dans la famille serait difficile. Il fixa l'objet de ses désirs en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître lubrique et fit un grand sourire au duo.

- Regarde mon poussin, ce sont des amis de ton papa! lança Itachi à son "neveu".

- Des amis de papa? répéta le bambin.

- Oui, et ton père les adore!

Naruto eût un large sourire tandis que Sasuke tirait encore plus la tronche que d'habitude. Itachi savait que ça allait être long et difficile, aussi essaya-t-il de parvenir à son but en utilisant son "neveu".

- Et si tu allais les voir? proposa-t-il.

- Oooouuuiiii!!

Le bambin fût reposé sur le sol, prit la statuette avec lui et se dirigea vers le duo avant que Sasuke n'ait le temps de protester.

- Itachi... menaça-t-il.

- Ce que tu peux être asocial petit frère!

- Ce n'est pas ça...

- Si, c'est ça. Il faut que tu piges qu'on vit ici et qu'on risque de voir les mêmes tronches jusqu'à notre mort, donc, mieux vaut s'entendre et vivre en bonne intelligence.

L'aîné des Uchiwa finit sa déclaration par un large sourire et observa le blondinet qui arrivait à hauteur de Tenten et de Neji.

- Bonjour! fit-il bruyamment.

- ... Bonjour. répondit une Tenten un peu perdue.

- Vous êtes des zamis de mon papa?

- Ton papa? répéta Neji.

- Voui, mon papa. C'est lui.

Naruto pointa Sasuke du doigt et le vit se prendre la tête dans la main.

- C'est Sasuke ton père? questionna Neji.

- Voui. C'est le plus bô et le plus fort de tous les papas!

Il leur fit un large sourire et regarda Tenten.

- Mon tonton Itachi m'a acheté ça!

Il planta la statuette sous le nez d'une Tenten attendrie et d'un Neji dubitatif.

- Comment tu t'appelles? interrogea Neji.

- Naruto.

Il attrapa la main d'une Tenten abasourdie et l'emmena vers le reste de sa famille. Itachi fût ravi de voir que sa beauté ténébreuse suivait le mouvement et était donc assez curieux.

- Papa! Tonton!

Sasuke aurait bien aimé crier sur son fils mais se rappella que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Itachi affichait un sourire ravi et Sasuke commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur les motivations de son aîné, ça ne devait pas être qu'une envie de bon voisinage, ses yeux ne quittaient pas le Hyûga.... Et il comprit. Son frère avait envie de mettre la main sur Neji, et ça ne lui plaisait pas des masses.

- La prochaine fois que tu veux draguer, je te serai reconnaissant de ne pas mêler Naruto à tes plans foireux.

- J'aurais préféré que tu prennes plus de temps pour comprendre. rétorqua Itachi avec un large sourire.

- Tu as une lueur graveleuse dans les yeux, Itachi.

Il perdit un peu de son sourire mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il me plaît et que j'ai envie de le baiser.

Sasuke allait lui sortir une bonne réplique assassine mais s'abstînt étant donné que Naruto amenait les deux autres.

- Salut Sasuke! fit Tenten en tenant toujours la main du bambin dans la sienne.

- Hm.

Naruto regarda le jeune brun se renfermer et Itachi s'avancer.

- Tu ne nous présentes pas tes amis, petit frère? questionna l'aîné des deux frères.

- ...

- Visiblement non. Je vais le faire, te fatigues pas.

Tenten eût un léger sourire en observant les deux frères. Elle avait souvent entendu parler de l'aîné des Uchiwa, elle l'avait vu un peu plus tôt dans la journée et elle savait que cet homme était puissant. Cependant, le voir enguirlander son frère, ténébreux notoire, la fit sourire. Il ne cadrait pas avec l'image qu'elle se faisait de lui et paraissait un peu plus humain.

- Je suis Itachi Uchiwa, le frère aîné de Sasuke et voici Naruto, son fils caché et illégitime.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise et observa alternativement un Sasuke rouge, un Naruto qui levait la tête pour les observer et un Itachi souriant. Neji s'était contenté d'hausser un simple sourcil en fixant l'enfant.

- Je suis Tenten et lui, c'est Neji.

- Ravi de vous connaître.

Il laissa son regard glisser le long du Hyûga et celui-ci ressentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Bizarrement, il sentait que cet homme allait lui attirer des ennuis... Naruto saisit la main de son oncle et s'amusa à tirer dessus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon poussin? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu mielleuse.

- Il y a papa qui ne bouge plus.

Itachi lança un bref regard à son frère et haussa les épaules.

- Laisse, il reviendra à lui bientôt.

Il reconcentra son attention sur ses deux vis-à-vis dont un attirait son attention plus que l'autre. Il leur fit un nouveau large sourire avant d'attraper la main de son neveu et de poser l'autre sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

- C'était un véritable... plaisir de faire votre connaissance mais c'est l'heure du bain pour le petit. indiqua-t-il.

- On a été ravis nous aussi.

Il emporta avec lui sa petite famille et les quitta. Restés seuls, Tenten se mit à regarder son coéquipier qui était resté silencieux.

- Je ne savais pas que Sasuke...

- ... était déjà père. compléta-t-il pour elle.

- Neji?

- J'ai l'impression que c'est plus compliqué que ça ne le paraît.

Son amie le fixa avec un air grave, il était en train de réfléchir et il valait mieux ne pas le déranger. Itachi tirait son frère et son neveu vers le quartier Uchiwa, il allait avancer ses pions doucement mais surêment. Au moins, ils s'étaient présentés, c'était déjà ça de pris. Ensuite, du peu qu'il avait vu, il était subtil, curieux et particulièrement réfléchi. Il allait donc devoir s'imposer à lui et le dévergonder pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait de lui, son corps et même son coeur si c'était possible. Sa personnalité lui plaisait autant que son physique, il aimait les mecs sombres et raisonnés et celui-ci devait s'investir quand quelque chose l'intéressait. Il réfléchissait à tout cela, souriant à sa future possession, ce qui exaspéra Sasuke. Il n'était pas particulièrement enchanté que son frère se soit entiché de Neji, il faut dire que le Hyûga était trop... trop ... trop lui. Il ne pouvait cependant pas intervenir dans la vie sentimentale de son frère, il n'avait pas à se mêler de ça mais il n'empêche... Pendant que les deux Uchiwa étaient à leurs pensées plus ou moins joyeuses, Naruto tenait leurs deux mains dans les siennes. Il avait passé une bonne journée et était ravi d'avoir pu mener en bateau le grand Neji Hyûga, ninja connu pour ne pas se faire facilement duper. Il y avait de quoi jubiler. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison et entrèrent dedans. Itachi alla se vautrer directement sur le canapé tandis que Naruto alla ranger sa statuette dans sa chambre. Sasuke resta dans l'entrée et tenta de faire le point sur la journée. Le village allait penser que c'était la dernière des saloperies possible, Itachi désirait un gars qu'il ne pouvait pas blairer et Naruto... restait Naruto. Rien que de penser à tout ça, il avait envie de disparaître. Il essayait de trouver un moyen rapide et efficace d'y parvenir quand on frappa à la porte. Il ouvrit de mauvaise grâce et tomba sur Shizune.

- Bonjour Sasuke. Ton frère est là?

- Hm.

Il ne l'invita pas à entrer et se contenta d'appeler son aîné qui arriva en rouspétant qu'on l'enquiquinait. Il se radoucit en reconnaissant leur visiteuse et lui fit un petit rictus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il sans plus de délicatesse.

- C'est le jour de ton bilan de santé. Tsunade savait que tu ne viendrais pas si on ne venait pas te chercher.

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel, remit ses chaussures et la suivit. Il tirait cependant une tête de dix mètres de long qui redonna un peu le moral à son cadet. Le plus vieux des deux frères n'avait jamais aimé les médecins, qu'il considérait comme des charlatans, ou les hôpitaux. Dès qu'Itachi fût parti, Naruto descendit et s'étonna de voir son "père" encore dans l'entrée.

- Papa? demanda-t-il.

- Ton "oncle" est parti chez le docteur.

- Tonton est malade?

Naruto savait parfaitement qu'Itachi se portait comme un charme mais il voulait s'amuser avec le jeune brun. Il se rembrunit un peu et laissa des larmes apparaître aux coins de ses yeux. Ni une, ni deux, Sasuke s'accroupit devant lui et fit une chose rare: il lui caressa délicatement la joue.

- Itachi va bien. C'est juste un examen pour en être sûr. Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes.

Le blondinet hocha la tête et s'avança contre lui. Il noua alors ses bras autour de la nuque paternelle et se colla contre le brun. Sasuke était un peu perdu mais lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte.

De son côté, Itachi se dirigeait vers la tour des Hokage avec une Shizune qui lui faisait la morale depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Inutile de préciser qu'il ne l'écoutait pas et qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Sa prochaine visite médicale ne devait pas avoir lieu avant une quinzaine de jours et même s'il détestait ça, il ne l'aurait pas ratée. Il en vînt à se demander ce que lui voulait la blonde au bonnet généreux et prit son mal en patience jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans son bureau. Une fois là, elle congédia sa seconde et concentra toute son attention sur l'aîné des Uchiwa.

- C'est une belle histoire. débuta-t-elle.

- Quelle histoire?

- Celle du fils caché de Sasuke, très bien trouvé.

Itachi eût un rictus et un léger soupir de satisfaction. Néanmoins, il devinait que Tsunade ne l'avait pas fait venir ici pour le féliciter sur son aptitude à mentir. Il en eût la confirmation quand le regard de la blonde se fît plus dur.

- Je veux savoir.

- Mes mensurations sont top secrètes, même pour vous.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire avant de redevenir sérieuse.

- Je connais tes mensurations, Itachi. Toutes tes mensurations. Ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle et ce serait sympa d'arrêter de me prendre pour une truffe.

- Loin de moi cette prétention, Hokage-sama.

- Itachi...

- ...

- Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Naruto.

Playlist de ce chapitre:

VAMPS: Evanescent

VAMPS: Glamorous Sky

VAMPS: Time Goes By


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: My Sweet Daddy!

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Pour la cent-cinquantième fois, les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi. C'est lassant de toujours répéter la même chose à force!

Note: Précipitez-vous à votre fenêtre pour voir s'il ne neige pas, une fois n'est pas coutume, je fais une fic dans le monde des ninjas!

Vous ne rêvez pas, amis lecteurs! Les miracles existent! Tout arrive!

Je me suis inspirée d'un doujinshi que j'avais adoré lire mais qui, à mon grand regret, aurait du être plus long. Je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez, son titre est _Kimagura_. Ca a été le déclic, mon petit cerveau s'est mis à tourner à plein régime, contrairement à mon ordi, dans le but de créer une histoire.

Malheureusement, comme les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure, mes persos seront OOC dans ma fic, mais je progresse! Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas Naruto, je me suis arrêtée de lire un peu après la mort d'Itamour, et quand j'ai pensé à m'y remettre, c'était Kakashi qui clamsait! Comme tout se barrait en chupa-chups et que je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter la mort de deux de mes persos favoris dans un laps de temps aussi court, je n'ai pas lu la suite. Sen no suika me tient au courant de ce qui se passe, dans les grandes lignes, mais ça s'arrête là. Je vais modifier l'histoire du manga, je ne supporterai pas de taper une fic dans laquelle Itamour serait... ne serait pas! Je vais tenter de faire de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire et si jamais vous avez des conseils ou des critiques, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je prends tout!

Ah oui... C'est nouveau pour moi, c'est pour ça que je l'ai totalement oublié dans le disclaimer des premiers chapitres: je spoile! Oui, pour la première fois de ma vie, je spoile! Je ne pensais jamais l'écrire...

En fait, je voulais poster ce chapitre hier, le 9 juin, pour marquer l'anniversaire de mon Dieu éternel, mais mon ordi a planté, ce qui fait que vous l'avez qu'aujourd'hui...

Le petit message de prévention: L'univers de la fanfiction n'est pas toujours fidèle à la réalité, les auteurs prennent des libertés avec notre quotidien qui ne faut pas suivre. Portez des préservatifs en toutes occasions!

Bonne lecture!

Itachi regarda la blonde avec un air interdit. Il hésitait entre lui avouer ce qu'avait fait Naruto et son manège pour berner son frère, ou alors nier et déclarer qu'il ne savait rien. Pensant que la première option serait plus marrante, il la choisit rapidement. Il s'installa sur un des coins du bureau de l'Hokage et plongea son regard sombre dans le sien.

- Naruto... s'est disputé avec Sasuke, vous savez, encore une de leurs gueguerres pour savoir qui a la plus longue...

- Oui, je connais, merci. Viens-en aux faits.

- Notre futur Hokage a ouvert le bouquin spécial que vous lui avez fourgué et il a trouvé un jutsu qui était soi-disant capable de le rendre plus fort.

- ... Je crains le pire.

- Et vous faites bien. Il a donc testé cette technique et s'est retrouvé dans l'état que vous savez, c'est-à-dire celui de gamin. De là, il n'arrivait pas à redevenir normal, Sasuke est revenu et donc, il a paniqué.

- Typique de Naruto. Ensuite?

- Il a eu la trouille que mon bien-aimé frère se fiche de lui ou le démonte, ce qui l'a amené à une idée brillante, à savoir appeler Sasuke, "papa". Ensuite, il a décidé de continuer pour l'embêter. Vous connaissez la suite.

- Je vois. Il s'est planté et maintenant, il en profite. C'est bien mon idiot de blond.

- Je vous le confirme. Il est idiot mais attachant et je l'aime beaucoup. Y'a pas à dire, je veux bien faire n'importe quoi pour lui.

- T'es amoureux? questionna la blonde avec un petit sourire et un sourcil levé.

- Non, mais il m'est sympathique, c'est mon futur beau-frère après tout!

- Parce que Sasuke...

- Oui, mais il ne le sait pas encore!

- Ca m'a l'air drôle tout ça. Je veux des rapports toutes les semaines.

- Bien, Hokage-sama. Toutes les semaines, je vous dirai où ils en sont.

L'aîné des Uchiwa aimait déjà cette mission. Observer son cadet et le petit blond était une de ses activités favorites en ce moment, et si en plus il recevait l'aval suprême pour en abuser, il n'allait pas se faire prier.

- Bon, ça, c'est réglé. On se revoit pour ta visite.

- Oui, Hokage-sama. ronchonna-t-il.

Et non, il n'aura pas réussi à faire capoter sa visite médicale, ce ne sera pas faute d'avoir essayé. Itachi salua l'Hokage d'un signe de tête et s'éclipsa par la fenêtre. Dès qu'il fût parti, Tsunade s'affaissa dans son fauteuil et posa sa main sur ses yeux, elle allait avoir besoin d'un sacré verre de sake après tout ça. Elle venait à peine d'y penser que Shizune frappa à la porte avant d'entrer dans son bureau. Elle trouva sa supérieure et formatrice dans un état de profonde lassitude, ce qui était assez rare.

- Tout va bien Tsunade? demanda-t-elle.

- Il a fallu qu'il fasse le con. Quel idiot ce blond!

- ... Est-ce que sa situation va s'arranger?

- Ca va prendre du temps, ce jutsu comporte une particularité qui déforme sa fonction première. Il s'est encore mis dans un beau pétrin.

La blonde poussa un profond soupir. Ce blond lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs mais là, c'était le bouquet.

Itachi sautait de toit en toit jusqu'à chez lui. Il avait adoré que Tsunade lui confie une mission proche d'un de ses divertissements préférés. C'est dans cette optique qu'il entra chez lui et se mit à la recherche du reste de la famille, il était en "mission". Il trouva le "père" et le "fils" devant la télévision, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Fait qu'Itachi jugea exceptionnel, son frère regardait un dessin animé. Lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, était planté devant un dessin animé. C'était tellement incroyable qu'il se dit qu'il devait en faire une photo, photo qu'il vendrait à prix d'or à toutes ses fans hystériques. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas un appareil près de lui... Il s'avança et les rejoignit. Dès qu'il vit son oncle, le blondinet leva les bras et sourit.

- Tonton Itachi! Tonton Itachi! réclama-t-il bruyamment.

- Coucou mon poussin! fit Itachi en le prenant dans ses bras.

- C'était bien? demanda Sasuke avec un sourire narquois.

- Génial, on s'est amusés comme des fous.

Itachi remarqua un nouveau rictus de son cadet et se décida à lui payer un jour ou l'autre. Il fit un sourire resplendissant à Sasuke avant de câliner le bambin qu'il tenait contre lui.

- Et si ce soir tu dormais avec tonton? proposa Itachi en fixant le petit avec un sourire affable.

Il jubila en voyant les deux pâlir puis rougir. C'était marrant, il n'y avait pas à dire. Sasuke commençait à fulminer, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette invitation le dérangeait au plus haut point. Même s'il aimait son frère et qu'il savait qu'il ne ferait rien à l'enfant, il ne voulait pas que Naruto aille dormir avec lui. Le blond, quant à lui, se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. S'il acceptait, Sasuke lui ferait la gueule, il s'en doutait, mais s'il refusait, il ignorait quelle serait la réaction de l'aîné des deux bruns. Complètement perdu, il se questionnait sur le jeu de l'autre.

- Désolé grand-frère mais je dors avec lui ce soir. Et tous les soirs suivants.

Itachi s'était attendu à cette possessivité. Il haussa un sourcil et haussa les épaules.

- D'accord, Sasuke. Je ne voulais pas que mon petit sucre fasse des cauchemars tout seul dans son lit...

- Merci Itachi. déclara le jeune brun.

- ... mais il n'y a aucun inconvénient à ce que je prenne mon bain avec mon neveu préféré.

Il lança un regard de défi à son cadet, le sommant littéralement de le contrer. Sasuke faisait tourner ses neurones à plein régime mais aucune parade ne lui vînt, il ne voulait pas apparaître comme étant trop possessif. Il grogna de mécontentement, ce qui fît plaisir à son aîné.

Sasuke était jaloux et il aimait ça.

- Tu veux bien venir prendre un bain avec ton tonton que tu adores, Naruto?

- ... Euh...

- J'ai acheté des canards multicolores et un très beau bateau. précisa l'aîné des deux Uchiwa.

Naruto comprit qu'il serait bien d'être excité par ces "merveilles", aussi serra-t-il Itachi pour le remercier. A l'en étouffer. Le plus âgé des deux bruns le nota, mais décida exceptionnellement de ne pas s'en froisser, il avait déjà réussi à contrarier son cadet, on pouvait dire qu'il avait atteint l'objectif de la journée.

- Allez, on va se faire tout beaux, tout propres! commenta Itachi en emmenant le blondinet avec lui.

- Voui! jubila l'enfant en le regardant cependant avec inquiétude.

Itachi lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bains. Il fit couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et en attendant que le récipient se remplisse, il partit chercher des vêtements propres. Il commença à se déshabiller, lentement et quand son haut tomba à terre, il lança un regard interrogateur au blondinet.

- Et ben, qu'est-ce que tu fous? A poil!

- ... Itachi...

- T'inquiètes pas, je préfère les bruns majeurs aux petits blonds mineurs. Désolé de te priver de quelque chose de merveilleux.

Il fit un petit sourire moqueur devant l'air outré de Naruto. Il commença à faire descendre sa braguette quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke qui apportait des serviettes.

- Les autres sont sales. expliqua-t-il devant l'impression peu convaincue de son aîné.

Le blond le fixait comme s'il était le messie. Sasuke allait le sauver des tentatives douteuses de son frère. Le jeune brun observait son "fils" et il constata que ce dernier n'était pas totalement rassuré.

- Ca va aller, Naruto? demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- ... Je vais te déshabiller.

Le blond rougit légèrement, ce n'était pas la première fois que Sasuke allait le voir nu sous cette apparence. Il le laissa le dévêtir, sous les yeux moqueurs du plus âgé des deux Uchiwa. Celui-ci finit de se déshabiller, alla arrêter l'eau et s'y glissa en attendant l'enfant. Sasuke l'aida à y pénétrer et à s'y installer. Il fixait le blond et surveillait également son aîné, qui se prélassait dans l'eau.

- C'est le paradis! déclara Itachi. Il me manque plus qu'un beau brun dénudé pour me frotter le dos.

- Tu peux te brosser Itachi. lança Sasuke d'une voix froide.

- Je ne pensais pas à toi, petit frère. Je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas attirant, sexy, magnifiquement baisable mais tu n'es pas mon type.

Sasuke se renfrogna. Il était rassuré de savoir que son frère préférait les bruns à d'autres types de mecs, même s'il n'approuvait pas son choix récent. Il regarda le petit blond qui commençait à se détendre dans l'eau chaude et eût un léger sourire. L'enfant tapotait légèrement l'eau, éclaboussant un peu autour de lui. Intérieurement, Naruto bouillonnait. Il avait beau être un grand enfant, il avait du mal à entrer totalement dans le personnage d'un gamin de quatre ans. Itachi l'avait compris et en jouait mais le blondinet s'en moquait, l'aîné des Uchiwa pouvait bien s'amuser de cette manière tant qu'il ne le compromettait pas auprès de Sasuke. Si le plus jeune des deux bruns venait à comprendre qu'il se foutait de lui, il aurait intérêt à courir vite pour éviter sa colère. A cette pensée, il eût un petit frisson de panique.

- Tu as froid? demanda Sasuke qui l'avait remarqué.

- Non... ça va. répondit le bambin en tentant d'éviter son regard.

- Je vais te frotter le dos.

Naruto ne sentait pas cette idée. Il vit Sasuke saisir un gant, le mouiller, y mettre un peu de savon et se poser à côté de lui. Il déposa un peu d'eau sur son dos avant de le caresser doucement.

- Tu en a de la chance, poussin. Ton papa te frotte délicatement le dos à toi...

- T'as qu'à aller voir ton éphèbe brun, pervers! lui rétorqua Sasuke.

- Sasuke! Fais attention à ton vocabulaire devant ton fils, je te prie. Tu pourrais le choquer!

- Papa! interpella un Naruto bien décidé à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son "tonton" adoré, c'est quoi un pervers?

Sasuke et Itachi le regardèrent avec un air étonné, enfin, ce qui pouvait se faire passer comme tel pour les deux Uchiwa. Itachi lui lança une oeillade sombre tandis que son cadet tentait de trouver une explication édulcorée dans un temps record.

- Comment t'expliquer?... débuta-t-il. Un pervers, c'est une personne qui a l'esprit mal tourné.

- Comment "mal tourné"? récidiva Naruto.

- Ben... c'est quelqu'un qui... euh...

Itachi avait très mal pris cette question du blondinet mais voir Sasuke patauger pour tenter de lui expliquer faisait passer cette contrariété. Il s'était même laissé aller contre la baignoire pour mieux se délecter du spectacle. Sasuke avait les yeux un peu perdus et Naruto n'arrêtait pas de le presser de questions et plus ça allait, plus les explications du jeune Uchiwa étaient vagues.

- Tu vois, Naruto, c'est une personne qui ne veut pas faire que des bonnes choses aux autres.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. protesta Itachi. C'est très bon à faire... et à regarder aussi.

Il avait réussi. Le blond et le brun étaient écarlates et un silence pesant se mit à régner dans la pièce. Quand Itachi jugea qu'il avait bien fait son petit effet, il se redressa légèrement et observa Naruto avec bienveillance.

- Ce que ton père essaye de t'expliquer de façon peu claire, c'est qu'un pervers c'est une personne qui veut regarder et toucher les gens là où il ne faut pas.

L'explication du plus âgé des Uchiwa avait tendu l'atmosphère encore davantage. Itachi haussa un sourcil et se réinstalla. Au moins, Sasuke avait compris qu'il allait devoir surveiller ses paroles devant le petit blond. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large non plus. Il se maudissait presque de lui avoir posé cette question. Quand il avait demandé à Sasuke de lui expliquer comment on faisait les bébés, c'était tordant, là, ça ne l'était pas. Il se promit de réfléchir la prochaine fois tout en sachant que cette promesse serait dure à tenir. Sasuke était mal à l'aise comme il l'avait rarement été. Depuis que Naruto était redevenu enfant, les questions indiscrètes pleuvaient et le jeune Uchiwa se disait de plus en plus que ce n'était peut-être pas un bon plan de reconstruire son clan. Il savait qu'Itachi n'aurait pas d'enfant à l'exception d'un miracle et il était conscient que la survie du clan passerait par lui obligatoirement. Néanmoins, plus les choses avançaient, moins il se voyait en père de famille. Naruto lui offrait un bon aperçu du futur, il devrait être là pour ses enfants, les protéger, les élever... lui qui était un monstre d'égoisme, c'était un changement radical. De plus, il faudrait qu'il trouve une fille pas trop cruche et qu'il pourrait supporter, et du peu qu'il avait vu à Konoha, ce challenge n'était pas près d'être gagné. Le petit blond observait son "père" dans ses réflexions et soupira discrètement.

- Viens poussin, on va s'amuser ensemble.

Avant que le blond ne puisse protester, Itachi l'avait attiré contre lui et lui donna un des canards qu'il avait acheté. Naruto le regardait avec méfiance, de même que Sasuke qui était revenu dans le monde réel. Le blondinet commença à faire bouger les canards et essaya de donner l'impression qu'il s'éclatait comme un fou. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit qu'on posait un baiser sur sa tête. Itachi le regardait avec affection tandis que les yeux de Sasuke lançaient des éclairs.

- Tonton adore son petit neveu! expliqua l'aîné des deux frères avec un grand sourire.

Si Sasuke avait pu, il l'aurait cogné avant de récupérer le blond. Depuis peu, il était devenu très possessif et il n'aimait pas voir des gens lui tourner autour. Ca avait commencé avant que le blond ne rapetisse et ça continuait maintenant. Il était incapable de s'expliquer ce qui le rendait si jaloux, il ne voulait pas que d'autres regardent ou touchent Naruto. Il se méfiait de Sai comme de la peste, derrière ses sourires affables, il sentait qu'il convoitait Naruto et ça ne lui plaisait pas. S'il avait pu massacrer le peintre avec un de ses pinceaux, il l'aurait fait avec plaisir. Il n'aimait pas la relation que le blondinet entretenait avec leur coéquipière, il avait l'impression que cette dernière se dressait entre eux. La dernière personne dont Sasuke doutait, c'était le Kazekage. Il savait qu'il y avait un lien profond entre eux et depuis son retour à Konoha, il avait surpris quelques échanges de parchemins entre eux deux. De plus, Gaara était un ennemi puissant et le chef d'un village ninja allié, autant dire qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir n'importe comment. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il ne laisserait pas Naruto au contact des gens précédemment cités, même s'il se doutait qu'il aurait du mal avec Gaara. Il le regarda s'amuser à lancer de l'eau sur un Itachi qui n'aimait pas trop ça. Il eût un petit sourire. Etrangement, il était bien dans ce style de vie, avec son frère et le blond, dans sa maison et dans son village. Même s'il savait que ça risquait de se terminer un jour où l'autre, il s'était attaché à ça.

- Bon, tonton en a assez de rester là. On va sortir maintenant.

- Déjà? demanda un petit blond aux yeux brillants.

- Oui, avant que la chaleur ne me fasse plisser la peau. Je ne veux pas ressembler à un vieux pruneau.

Sasuke imagina son frère ridé par l'eau du bain et eût un petit rictus moqueur que son aîné ne remarqua pas. Il s'occupa d'attraper Naruto et de lui enrouler une serviette autour du corps. Une fois ceci fait, il le frictionna doucement tandis qu'Itachi avait déserté avec une simple serviette enroulée autour de la taille.

- Après un bon bain, une bonne bière! expliqua-t-il à son cadet.

- Juste une. L'Hokage t'a dit de te ménager.

- C'est pas avec une bière que je serais bourré, petit frère. Dans ce domaine, je bats l'Hokage haut le verre!

- Oui mais non.

Itachi haussa les épaules avant de descendre et de décapsuler une bière. Il s'installa sur le canapé, ses cheveux légèrement humides et détachés reposaient sur sa poitrine opaline. Il fût bientôt rejoint par Naruto qui était enveloppé dans un peignoir bleu marine, vestige de l'enfance de Sasuke et qui le regarda avec de grands yeux curieux.

- Non gamin, t'auras pas de ma bibine. fit Itachi avec un sourire moqueur.

- Peuh! Comme si j'en voulais!

Naruto se mit à bouder sur son coin, ce qui fit sourire Itachi.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu retrouves ta taille normale, Naruto. Tu pourras boire et faire... plein d'autres choses.

Il lança un regard insistant au jeune blond pour qu'il comprenne où il voulait en venir mais vit le néant dans les prunelles azures.

- ... C'est pas grave, tu comprendras quand tu seras grand! déclara-t-il avec ironie.

- Mais je suis déjà grand! Enfin, pas là, mais habituellement, je le suis! protesta le blondinet.

- Peut-être que la lumière se fera quand tu retrouveras ta taille d'adulte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? questionna Naruto.

- Pas grand-chose, je veux juste dire que tu pourras t'occuper des besoins d'un adulte.

- Je... je ne comprends pas! protesta Naruto avec les joues rouges.

- Tu veux mon frère.


End file.
